Secuestrando a Sakura
by namba64
Summary: -Lo llamaremos el plan "Shaoran a la caza"-continuó hablando el trigueño feliz- Yamasaki y yo la distraeremos en la fiesta, para que así no se encuentre con ninguna de tus "chicas", será tuya! y nadie podrá dañar este plan, ni Sakura chan...Tranquilo Li, no le va a pasar nada...a menos que tu la..¡Auch! No digo nada más, sólo aprovecha está oportunidad, y por fin haz algo.
1. Chapter 1

El día era una mierda total

Su café era mierda, la sonrisa de las sirvientas igual y su madre hablándole de los deberes del futuro jefe del clan Li le sabían a mierda.

Todo era una completa mierda y debía irse al infierno.

-He terminado. Con permiso, honorable madre, honorable familia y honorables miembros del clan- dijo, para después levantarse ante la mirada severa de su madre.

Y le podía importar una …

Sin importarle ir una hora antes al instituto, emprendió su marcha, escabulléndose por la puerta de las personas del servicio, porque se negaba a irse con chofer.

Y es que todo se había vuelto un completo asco desde que a su madre le dio la gran idea de irse a vivir en Tomoeda.

Camino por las calles del pequeño pueblo viendo la poca vida social del lugar, a comparación de la brillante mañana.

Solo una cosa podía cambiar todo aquello.

A su madre hablándole de encontrar una prometida para su cumpleaños número 18

A su padre, instigándolo a tomar una decisión, entre dirigir el clan o hacer algo más

Y entre el maldito de Eriol, que cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

Llegó al instituto y saludo con respeto habitual a los vigilantes ya acostumbrados. Caminó hasta llegar a las puertas del instituto, pero un sonido, en especial _ese _sonido, detuvo su andar.

De repente no hubo nada más en su mente.

Decidió seguir el sonido de esa voz tan única, y camino alrededor del instituto, por los parques y sitios para el recreo.

Entonces, vio a una muchacha de cabello castaño largo correr por la cancha de fútbol junto a otras chicas de su edad, alentándolas, pero él solo la vio a ella. Corría ágilmente, y saltaba los obstáculos con maestría y hazaña. Pero qué diablos, el solo podía ver sus piernas esbeltas y tonificadas siendo cubiertas por una falda que lo torturaba, al mostrar un poco más de la piel prohibida, cada vez que saltaba.

Estaba entrenando con su equipo de porristas.

-Encantadora vista, ¿no lo crees shaoran?

Y tenía que aparecer el estúpido inglés.

-Veo que ya no contestas, me pregunto si tu madre aprobaría tal actitud- y continúo el cabronazo, apareciéndose a su lado. Aun usaba gafas, y tenía su pelo de un color extrañamente azul, pero había crecido hasta ser casi tan alto como él, y el estar en natación había hecho cambiar su cuerpo.- Espero que nadie le avise a la tia Ieran

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó intentado controlar su rabia y hastío. No lo miró, y en cambió, siguió mirando a cierta castaña, que ahora estaba haciendo otra actividad.

Admiró su sonrisa, su fuerza y energía, esa que la hacían ser la mejor capitana de porrismo con cuatro títulos a su nombre, y la mejor estudiante de la clase.

-He venido porque el paisaje se encuentra…iluminador-contestó el imbécil, con su acento británico y miesterioso en cada puta palabra

-Largo

-No nos hemos visto en cuatro años, y en dos meses que llevo en Tomoeda, no te has negado a hablarme más que para saludarme, solo cuando hay alguien más. Me decepcionas Shaoran

Sin importarle un bledo si su madre se enteraba, decidió ignorarlo y caminar hasta llegar a otro lado del lugar. Pero no dejo de mirarlo de reojo, el muy maldito seguía mirando a Sakura sin ningún reproche.

Apretó sus puños y se abstuvo de hacer algo que deshonrase a sus antepasados. Cerró sus ojos para calmarse y dejar de pensar en asesinar al imbécil.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó la protagonista de todo su mundo. Se había acercado corriendo porque al parecer ya había acabado el entrenamiento. Entonces seguramente se había quedado mirándola mucho más de lo establecido. La miró, no sin antes haber repasado mentalmente lo que se le ofrecía. No se sentía incómodo, porque ya había aceptado lo que sentía muchos años atrás. Pero interesarse ahora por el cuerpo de ella, le hacía sentir como un pervertido.-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? Estabas en la colina más o menos desde hace una hora.

Si, la Sakura despistada había mejorado un poco.

De repente no sabía que decirle, y mucho menos viendo lo bonita que se veía con ese uniforme, y con su cabello largo recogido en una coleta. – Sólo quise venir.

Su respuesta la sorprendió, y vio que arrugo el ceño de una manera que se veía muy tierna en ella- ¿Prefieres venir temprano en lugar de dormir? Definitivamente los chicos son muy raros

¿Chicos?

-¿chicos?- preguntó ceñudo y sin rastro de los nervios pasados.

-Claro, ¿ves esos chicos de allá?- le preguntó, señalándole a los hombres de casi toda la preparatoria que estaban en los palcos para observar el partido.

Maldijo su suerte, porque sabía que más de la mitad de los que estaban ahí seguramente solo habían venido a verla a ella. No quería desmeritar a las otras chicas, porque Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko también eran bonitas, pero sabía por experiencia que la que más llamaba la atención de ese grupo era Sakura.

Y ella nunca se daba cuenta.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien?-cuestionó acercándose más a él para tocar su frente. Su corazón latió aceleradamente por la proximidad y más aún, al ver la preocupación enmarcada en sus bellos ojos. – Parece que tienes algo de fiebre, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería. Yo te acompañaría pero tengo que ir a cambiarme- dijo apenada.

-Estoy bien-dijo relajado

-No, no lo estás- afirmó ella con determinación y algo que le pareció enojo.- Desde hace mucho te notó muy distraído, y siempre con el ceño fruncido. Estás muy callado muchas veces y… Shaoran no puedes estar así- le dijo, terminando esa especie de regaño.

-Yo… Bien, iré a la enfermería-y como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia, la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

Estaba perdido, completamente perdido.

-Si no vas, me encargaré personalmente de llevarte- advirtió con sus ojos determinantes nuevamente. Cosa que lo hizo reír-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? ¡Shaoran Li!- regañó fingiendo estar enojada.

Y él reía con más soltura.

-Muy bien, tú lo pediste- sentenció ella, antes de tomar su mano y llevarlo a rastras al interior del edificio.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía malditamente bien, pero ver la cara de enojo y perplejidad de muchos imbéciles, lo hacía sentir mil veces mejor. Se dejó arrastrar por la chica que le gustaba, aun si ésta era bastantes centímetros más pequeña que él.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería y una brillante enfermera los atendió

-Oh pequeña Sakura, estás tan cambiada!-chilló la enfermera apenas pusieran un pie en el lugar. Entonces se acordó que Sakura era muy conocida y querida por muchas personas.

-Kino-San, que alegría verte- le dijo emocionada, a la par que entraba más a la habitación, mostrando al joven que iba detrás de ella.

-Oh y ¿quién es este joven? ¿Es tu novio Sakura-Chan?-pregunto la taimada mujer.

-Oh no, no- respondió ella con la otra mano, a la par que seguía sosteniendo la suya. La mirada de la enfermera se enfoco en las manos entrelazadas y Sakura, a pesar de eso, no la soltó- él es Shaoran

-Un gusto conocerla enfermera-saludó formalmente.

-Oh, tu eres Shaoran Li? El capitán del equipo de futbol?-preguntó entusiasmada, y a él ya le estaba hartando esa actitud- Así que eres tú el bombonazo que trae locas a todas las niñas- dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Si, bueno Kino-San, Shaoran ha estado algo raro y quería que usted lo revisara- dijo Sakura algo incómoda. No la culpaba, esa mujer lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Oh si, si, claro...Empieza sentándote en la camilla-señaló ella a la par que parecía ponerse seria e ir a buscar unos guantes. El hizo lo que le ordenaron y se acomodó, separándose de Sakura.

La enfermera le hizo algunas preguntas y le hizo algunas pruebas, hasta que le pidió quitarse la camisa. Él lo hizo con naturalidad, pues los médicos del clan siempre estaban revisándolo ante cualquier problema.

-Veo que te ejercitas mucho-dijo ella en un tono que no le parecía el correcto. Además de asentir, notó como tocaba su espalda y cambiaba su expresión a una más seria- Quizá demasiado, esto que veo aquí son tensiones en tus músculos- señaló tocándolo.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y escucho una exclamación. Se volteó a verla y la vio algo sonrojada, con las manos cubriendo su boca.

-Lo siento, es que, se ve muy rojo- dijo ella en voz baja, mirando al suelo y eso lo sorprendió, Sakura no era una chica tímida y ya llevaban muchos años de confianza como para que le hablara así, por lo que no entendía.

-En efecto, lo que dice Sakura-chan es cierto- aseguró la enfermera aclamando su atención- La piel de la parte de tu espalda superior está de una tonalidad que sugiere algún problema con tu cuerpo, por lo que te sugiero ir al médico con urgencia. Por ahora, puedo darte unos calmantes para que no te duela tanto.

¿dolor? Hasta hace menos de un minuto su espalda no le dolía. Pero bueno, ella era la experta.

-Oh, y ya puedes ponerte la camisa

Lo hizo y espero a que le diera los medicamentos. Cuando lo hizo, se despidió efusivamente de Sakura y se acercó a decirle algo que la puso roja como un tomate.

Él no era un preguntón, pero quería saber qué le había dicho.

-Estás muy callada

-Oh, es que…no es nada- dijo, aún desviando la mirada y eso lo molesto. Pero no pudo decir nada porque la campana inicial sonó, alarmándola- Tengo que ir a cambiarme..yo…nos vemos Shaoran

Extraño. Pero al menos el día de mierda no estaba tan mierda con ella en él.

Decidió ir al salón y sentarse en el puesto detrás de ella. Yamasaki estaba dormido y las personas que restaban del salón eran chicas que no dejaban de suspirar, mirandolo de reojo. En resumen, no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar al profesor.

-Oye Shaoran-llamó Yamasaki, parado frente a él, al parecer había despertado- no se te hace raro que las chicas se demoren tanto?

-¿Tanta falta te hace ver a Mihara-san?-se burló

-Si- admitió risueño sentándose en el escritorio de su puesto-Creo que a ti también te hace falta ver a Sakura-chan

-Cállate imbécil-exclamó empujándolo de su puesto.

Incluso en el piso, estaba sonriente

-Yamasaki ¿podrías dejar de comportarte como un crio?- y habían llegado ellas.

-¡Pero fue Shaoran!-exclamó levantándose para ir a verla, pero ella solo le dio un empujón.

Entraron todas las chicas, y pudo ver a Sakura con su uniforme cambiado. La falda había dejado de ser tan larga, pero no era tan corta como él quisiera. Caminó por su lado y le dio una sonrisa algo extraña, pero decidió no preguntar. Esta tarde la acompañaría a su casa y le preguntaría él mismo.

-Sakura-Chan-saludó el inglés acercándose al puesto de Sakura, que siempre había sido antes que el suyo, y le tendió una flor amarilla- Estás muy bonita hoy ¿Será por algo especial?

-Oh no, no Eriol-kun no es eso, yo…estoy igual que siempre-respondió azorada aceptando la rosa. En ese momento entro el profesor y Shaoran solo podía pensar que era gracias a los dioses porque si no, por todos los dioses de la dinastía, que iba a matar a ese Ingles.

Las clases se le pasaron mirando por la ventana la mayoría de las veces, participando en algunas clases, sobre todo con matemáticas, y mirando a Sakura. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito, y aunque estaba seguro que ella se había dado cuenta hace mucho que él la miraba sin reparos, siguió mirándola, porque lo único bueno de sus días era ella.

Había crecido, y podía jurar que era la más alta de todas, pero solo le llegaba a la barbilla y aún no era tan alto, sólo medía 180. Era delgada, pero no estaba en los huesos e inclusive podría decir que era algo musculosa, si eso significa que se le marcaban estupendamente las piernas cuando corría. Su piel se había aclarado un poco, y conociendo a la mamá de Sakura, se dio cuenta de que era imposible que no pasara. Si esa mujer era casi tan blanca como Daidoji. Seguía siendo su mejor amiga y para gusto suyo, seguía poniéndose toda la ropa que ella le diseñaba, para bailes, festivales e inclusive para salir. Sabía que Sakura aceptaba eso porque era el sueño de su amiga, pero que en realidad no le gustaban tanto las faldas, que él amaba, ni los cuasi tops que se ponía para porrismo. Pero Tomoyo había insistido.

Miró mal a la pelinegra que se había volteado a verle y ella le sonrió, ella sabía que odiaba que Sakura mostrara demás, para otros claramente.

Sonó el timbre para ir a recreo y la vio pararse, comparada con sus compañeras, Sakura se comportaba algo infantil y nada sexual, pero para él era todo lo contrario. La forma en la que se recogía su largo, y algo ondulado cabello castaño le gustaba, porque podía ver su cuello fino, y se sentía como un depravado, pero le encantaba. Difería también, porque Sakura no actuaba coquetamente o algo parecido, como las chicas que lo estaban mirando de reojo desde hace rato, sino que era natural y Dios, eso lo mataba.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirar a Sakura-chan alguna una vez? Necesito comer ya- le asaró su amigo y lo miró con hastio, pero era Yamasaki, su mejor amigo, ahora algo corpulento por el gimnasio, así que le dio igual y lo acompañó.- Las chicas están emocionadas porque ya se va a acabar esta mierda y quieren hacer algo para celebraro.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Quieren una fiesta, pero no la de graduación sino…

-Así que las niñas se quieren descualquierar- interrumpió el metiche de Ryu Otokawa, su otro gran amigo que estaba en el otro salón. Entró un año después que él, intentó seducir a Sakura pero al final, después de una buena pelea en la que le pidió a Wei que no le dijera nada a su madre, hizo que dejara de conquistarla.

-Ryu no intentes siquiera acercarte a …

-¿Sakura? Calma jefe, mi meta está un poco más allá de esa belleza-afirmó mirando hacia el grupo de Sakura, específicamente hacia la chica de gafas.- Y lo golpeó, pero poco importo, su amigo era un tipo extraño. Era rubio, alto y bronceado, siempre estaba con muchas chicas y con la ropa desarreglada, si necesitaba irse a un lugar y perderse, conocer chicas o probar sustancias extrañas, ese era su amigo.

-El caso es que quieren divertirse, y propuse ir a la cochera de Ivan-dijo el otro, para después agarrar a correr.

Lo iban a matar, pero no importaba

-¿LA COCHERA DE IVAN?-gritaron ambos a la vez, aunque Ryu estaba alegre por eso, al mirar a Shaoran se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien

-Mierda, no podemos llevarlas allí, todas las chicas me conocen y no tendré una oportunidad con Naoko-chan…Ojou, pero tu mi amigo, tienes las de perder, si Sakura-chan se entera de que allí es donde pasas algunas noches entonces..Auch! maldito

-Las chicas ya habrán escuchado de ese lugar y por eso querrán ir- dedujo él, sentándose en la columna a su derecha, una posición que el futuro jefe del clan Li no debería tener.

-Y Daidoji es muy terca cuando de conseguir algo se trata-comentó el rubio, desparramándose en el piso. Al instante tomo el liquido de un tarro, y por los gestos del rubio, Shaoran supo que no era algo legal.

-Tenemos que distraerlas, llevarlas a otro lugar como..

-Al motel de la esquina?...Auch! Li, cálmate, Eugene me dejó muy cansado, sino…- interrumpió su charla al ver a su amigo algo extraño- Oye, tranquilo, simplemente le dices a Sakura que podría ser ella y…Ojo, me calmo no más patadas, podrías decirle que son unas amigas, o podríamos secuestrarla y llevarla a otro lugar

-No propongas un motel

-Calma chico ceñudo, no, un motel para Sakura sería un insulto, ¿que tal a la casa del árbol?-preguntó alegre el rubio, a la par que sacaba unos panes de su bolsillo y se lo tendía a Shaoran.-Sé que no es que esté muy sobrio hoy, pero mi idea es brillante, así de paso, te le declaras cabrón

Y no sabía que era más estúpido, él escuchando al imbécil ebrio ahí tirado, o él pensando seriamente en las palabras del imbécil ahí tirado.

-Lo llamaremos el plan "Shaoran a la caza"-continuó hablando el trigueño feliz- Yamasaki y yo la distraeremos en la fiesta, para que así no se encuentre con ninguna, aunque quizá Lila-chan ponga algo de resistencia-razonó él, y su amigo lo miraba divertido, porque estaba loco-Pero no importa, nadie puede entrometerse, ni Sakura chan

-Eso último no me gusta…

-Tampoco es que la vayas a violar cabrón, sólo vas a llevarla a un lugar mucho más seguro- se interrumpió-creo que no te he dicho, pero creo que Hiraguizawa está enterado

-La que lo parió- repuso enojado a la par que se paraba y levantaba a su amigo. Ya entraban a clase.

En la clase, Sakura se comportaba aún más raro, si eso era posible, evadiéndolo y mirando hacía el piso cuando sabía que él la miraba. Quizá…quizá no quería que él la estuviera viendo tanto?

Quizá se comportaba como un auténtico cabrón.

Dejo de mirarla desde ese día, y no la acompañó a su casa, como hacía antes, porque ella se le escabullía, pero seguía asistiendo en las mañanas a ver su entrenamiento. Lo hacía cerca de un árbol, y aunque se sentía como un acosador, ese era el único tiempo que tenía para verla sin que se diera cuenta.

Los exámenes finales fueron resueltos y entregados las dos semanas siguientes, y Sakura apenas y lo saludaba cuando pasaba por su lado. Eso, combinado con las exigencias de su madre y con la indiferencia de su padre sobre su futuro, lo estaban matando.

Era miércoles y faltaban dos días para la dichosa fiesta, el plan seguía en pie y Ryu había invitado a sus amigos universitarios para que embobaran a las chicas e impidiera que se acercaran a él o a sus amigos, solo así podría sacar a Sakura sin que hablara con Lila, y para que Ryu pudiera enamorar a Naoko en una sola noche, el cabrón era un cobarde y en todo el año no había hecho nada más que mirarla, si, ambos eran patéticos.

Decidió salir a trotar un rato por el parque de Tomoeda y fue entonces cuando la vio sentada en una banca, comiendo un helado con un tipo alto, fornido y con el pelo blanco recogido en una coleta.

Sintió la sangre hervir, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que había un chico que apareció delante suyo. Por la fuerza del trote no pudo parar y se lo llevó por encima.

-Oh..lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, no me fije yo estaba distraído…lo siento mucho- se excusó él, levantándose primero y ayudando a parar al otro. Extrañamente, se parecía mucho al que estaba con Sakura.

-Creo que sé por qué estabas distraído-comentó risueño, y por alguna razón quiso sonreír también- creo que te conozco

-Yo también…

-Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro-saludó amablemente extendiendo la mano, era más alto que él.

-Mucho gusto, soy Shaoran Li…

-¿Li? Ese apellido me suena familiar- repuso pensativamente

-Yukito-llamó una voz profunda y demandante. Ambos se voltearon para ver la cara sorprendida de Sakura y la cara seria del tipo que las está acompañando.

-Parece que la pequeña Sakura te conoce, no deja de mirarte- comento suelto el peli blanco, observando como los colores le subían a la cara al castaño.

-Si, eh somos compañeros de clase…

-Oh, entonces estudias con Sakura, ven, debes conocer a mi hermano- y sin más empezó a jalarlo. Vaya confianza tenía ese tipo, pero si era para poder hablarle a Sakura, estaba bien

Estaba vestida con unos pantalones anchos, un sueter blanco en forma de V que remalcaba sus ... que la hacía ver bien, y tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza. Se veía hermosa.

-Y bien, ¿quién es este?

-Hermano-regañó el otro peli blanco, aún con una sonrisa en la cara al otro tipo- él es un amigo de Sakura y creo que te va a interesar quién es

-Habla ya mocoso

-No me dé ordenes- espetó el castaño serio- y mucho menos me diga mocoso, ni siquiera lo acepto de Kinomoto como para…

-¿Kinomoto Touya?-preguntó extrañamente impaciente, porque los que lo conocen saben que pocas emociones lo rodean y mostrarse de esta manera era raro

-Si, el hermano de Sakura-aseguró algo confundido, mientras de reojo miraba a Sakura, parecía no querer saludarlo

-Así que tu eres Shaoran Li- dedujo el musculoso tipo, y algo no le gustaba a Shaoran de la manera en la que lo había dicho

-Si, y ya que apenas llegamos a Tomoeda, no sería mejor tener más compañía que solo la de Sakura chan?

-Yukito-regañó el otro, antes de mirar nuevamente al castaño, este era un poco más bajo que él, y más alto que su hermano.-Bien, puedes acompañarnos

Y ese fue el inicio de una extraña, completamente extraña y llena de mierda-tarde. Yukito, quién resultó ser un biólogo, era el que más hablaba y no podía negar que animaba la conversación y que era agradable. Yue, el hermano de Yukito, era un matemático puro, de pocas palabras y de mirada gélida, que le recordaban a alguien. Habían hablado pocas veces, pero cuando pasaron por la biblioteca para recoger unos libros, aumentaron el índice de la conversación, porque al parecer a él también le gustaban los libros de ingeniería. Con Sakura era otro cuento, le hablaba mas que todo a Yukito y a Yue cuando él le preguntaba algo, casi siempre en voz baja, y no lo miraba a él. Estaba empezando a hartarse.

-Oh, ya es de noche y Touya va a matarme por no haber llevado la comida, y también tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá con unas flores para el evento de… oh, que tarde-exclamó asustada la castaña

-Tranquila Sakura, Yue y yo vamos a comprar la comida en el restaurante de la esquina, mientras tanto, ve con Shaoran- si, ya se había ganado su confianza y no lo podía negar- a tu casa, allá llegamos.

-Oh..si..emm Shaoran…

-Sé cuál es tu casa Sakura- dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido. Estaba hartándose y Sakura lo iba a saber.

En el camino ninguno hablaba y faltaba poco para llegar.

Al diablo, él iba a ser directo.

-¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?-preguntó timida, mirando hacía adelante.

¿qué pasaba con su espalda? Ah si, la cosa esa

-Bien, nada que un buen entrenamiento no pueda arreglar-y siguió el silencio.

-Te he llamado varias veces y no me contestas- empezó él, y no le importaba que estuviera poniéndose tan rojo como cuando Mihara ahorcaba a Yamasaki- tampoco me hablas y parece que me evitas ¿he hecho algo malo?

-N-no Shaoran, no has hecho nada malo-reparó ella moviendo las manos para negarlo, pero aún así no lo miraba a los ojos- He estado ocupada, eso es todo…

-Supe que te aceptaron en la universidad de Tokio, felicidades-muy bien, si ella no quería hablar, al menos él si lo iba a hacer- Era imposible que no entraras.

-Gra-gracias, y tú qué vas a hacer Shaoran?-pregunto interesada mirándolo fugazmente.

-No lo sé, ciertamente no lo sé.-Armándose de valor confeso-Pero me gustaría estar dónde está esa persona especial

A pesar del silencio ella habló- Dijiste hace tiempo que tenias a una persona especial, ¿ya están juntos?

La pregunta le pareció extraña, no solo por el tono de voz algo extraño, sino porque Sakura ya no era la misma despistada de antaño, y sabía que él siempre la estaba mirando, apoyando o al menos, estando cerca de ella. Aun así, decidió responder con honstidad-No, pero eso va a cambiar desde este viernes.

-Oh…ya veo.

-Llegamos a tu casa- afirmó él, parecía que ella estaba en la luna porque seguía caminando. Un poco sonrojada se devolvió caminando hacia atrás. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Shaoran…nos vemos mañana- dijo ella abriendo la puerta, sin mirarlo realmente.

-Creo que no va a ser así- y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

No iba a pensar en lo extraño de la situación, el viernes se le declararía y si ella lo rechazaba entonces si se pondría a pensar en lo extraño de la situación, no ahora.

-Oye, Shaoran- llamó alguien al final de la calle, él volteó para encontrarse a los dos hermanos. Los iba a saludar cuando notó sus rostros serios.

-Yukito, Tsukishiro-san- se despidió, pero antes de irse un apretón en su hombro lo hizo detenerse. Por la fuerza supo que era el hermano más alto.

-No queremos que tengas nada que ver con Sakura

-Creo que ella debería elegir eso no?-afirmó volteándose, obligando al otro a quitar su mano de encima.

-Nosotros juramos protegerla de gente como tú Shaoran, es por eso que te decimos que por favor te alejes. Sakura, ella no ha estado muy bien y..

-Yukito-lo interrumpió su hermano. Y entonces entendió: el comportamiento de Sakura no era fortuito, quizá ellos tenían algo que ver. Sin importarle qué, decidió arrazar contra este, empujándolo hacía la pared de un jardín, poniendo su codo en la garganta del peli blanco.

-¡¿Son ustedes los que han hecho que ella cambie conmigo?! ¡¿ah?!- gritó enojado. Y antes de que el otro hiciera un movimiento, que le parecía de judo, lo detuvo- ¿Qué tipo de persona es que soy, como para que le prohíban verme? ¿Y quiénes se creen para prohibirle algo? es Sakura de quién hablamos!

-Eres el futuro jefe del clan Li y no queremos que juegues con Sakura- contestó el otro calmado. Algo había cambiado.

\- No le hemos prohibido nada a ella, si ha cambiado, es porque asi lo ha decidido-complementó el otro.

-Ella sabe…¿que yo soy el jefe del clan?

-No-respondió Yukito, con una mirada comprensiva.-Pero Touya lo sabe y él…

-Al diablo con Kinomoto, no me casaré con él sino con Sakura- espetó furioso sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Aflojo el amarre y soltó al joven de ojos grises.

Que mierda, si tenía que hablar, lo iba a hacer. Miró intercaladamente a cada uno a los ojos y con la cabeza en alto comenzó- Nunca ha sido mi interés jugar con Sakura. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. He sido su amigo y siempre he estado apoyándola, conozco a su familia, inclusive a su abuelo, así que no soy un extraño, ni un aparecido.-Tomo aire, y con algo de bochorno en su rostro admitió- Me gusta Sakura desde que once años y ahora, el sentimiento es más complicado. No niego que no sé qué va a pasar en el futuro, pero tampoco me importa. Si Sakura decide o no estar conmigo, es el asunto de Sakura, y el mío, no de ustedes.-afirmó ceñudo.-Pero entiendo que la quieran proteger, si Sakura me rechaza entonces me haré a un lado, pero si ella no lo hace, por más que intenten alejarme de ella no me dejaré, porque Sakura vale demasiado para mí y no me importa si Touya o ustedes se entrometen.

Deberían darle un premio o algo por ese discurso. O a las caras de ambos hermanos, quienes después de un largo e incómodo momento de silencio, decidieron hablar.

-Tienes razón, nosotros no debemos decidir por ella- Dijo Yukito-Pero si sigues causándole daño, yo…

-¡Yukito!

-No sé qué le he hecho- afirmó sincero y con algo de desconsuelo en sus ojos- Pero no deseo hacerla sufrir. Si este viernes Sakura me rechaza, me alejare de ella y así evitaré que siga sufriendo. Hasta entonces, no intenten ordenarme algo, o a ella.- Con esas últimas palabras, y sin importarle si los otros se enojaban o no, se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2

El siguiente día tenía por evento el sello para el sucesor del clan Li, y por eso tenía que ir a china y completar los rituales antiguos, que habían cambiado de generación a generación.

Había decidido seguir con el legado que le precedía, y aún así, poder ir a la universidad y hacer otras cosas. Después de todo, aún no era el jefe del clan y necesitaba tiempo para sí.

-Cumpliré con tus condiciones hijo, pero no prometo nada con tu madre, ya sabes como es- afirmó su padre, al terminar el sello de su hijo. Vestían ropas tradicionales y quería ver a su hijo algún día con sus ropas. -¿Shaoran?

-Voy a ser directo- expresó su hijo algo nervioso. Cosa extraña en él- Amó al clan, son mi familia y acepto protegerlo y apoyarlo siempre. Sin embargo, estaré renunciando a muchas más cosas, inclusive a muchas más que las tuviste que renunciar. Por eso, creo que necesito algo a cambio, mis condiciones, quizá sean muy difíciles.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó intrigado mirando a su hijo observar el árbol de cerezos frente a él.

-Quiero poder elegir a mi esposa- sentenció mirándolo seriamente.

Entonces comprendió que su hijo había crecido, y quizá no era el más amistoso, extrovertido o cariñoso, pero era fiel, disciplinado y de un buen corazón.-Así que lo que te ha tenido así ha sido la pequeña Sakura? Debí haberlo imaginado, es muy hermosa

-No solo es hermosa, es increíble padre, ella…¿cómo conoces su nombre?-preguntó asombrado. Quizá después de todo, si era cierto que cada jefe del clan Li tenía algún poder extraño.

-Hace poco tiempo me visitó un viejo amigo- comentó él padre a la par que le indicaba a su hijo seguirlo por el pequeño parque del monasterio.- Lo conocí en la universidad, y fuimos muy buenos compañeros desde entonces. Cuando me visitó hablamos de su familia, ¿sabías que su esposa, Nadeshiko era la más hermosa de la universidad? Al parecer su hija heredo mucho de su belleza, y lo sé por la foto que tienes en tu habitación. Fue hace años, pero supongo que su belleza ya ha florecido- mencionó, observando las hojas del árbol caer.- En realidad quién me dijo que gustabas de Sakura fue Nadeshiko, dijo que cuando ibas a visitarla, o a hacer alguna tarea, tus ojos no dejaban de mirarla de la misma manera en la que yo miro a tu madre ¿No te conté que eran amigas? Bien, pues ella me presentó a tu madre.

-¿No fue un matrimonio concertado?

-Si te refieres a que perseguí a su padre por todas partes para que me diera la mano de su hija, entonces sí, fue un matrimonio concertado. Afortunadamente Ieran provenía de una familia poderosa y de la realeza, por lo que su comportamiento y educación eran las aceptadas por el clan. Así mismo, cumplía otros estándares que los viejos del clan aceptaron. Fue un golpe de suerte enamorarme de ella…

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Sakura no encajará en nuestra familia?-preguntó sereno y serio. Aunque no quería esta conversación, la necesitaba.

Su padre lo miró con sus ojos amables y vigorosos y afirmo con la cabeza.

-No me le he declarado, ni mucho menos le he pedido matrimonio. Yo sólo quiero…quiero estar con ella.

-Si el clan no lo acepta tu no podrás….

-¿Cuántos del clan han tenido que entrenar todos los días, tomar clases extra de negocios, derecho y administración, y dejar de salir con sus compañeros para ir a un evento con el clan?-casi gritó, pero se contuvo y habló fuerte. Sus ojos de repente le ardían.-No he deseado nacer en esta cuna, con tanto peso sobre mis hombros, pero he aceptado todo el peso y lo que implica, y a cambio, solo pido una condición ¿No merezco ni siquiera eso, por pasar mis futuros años a favor del clan?

-Después de una larga reflexión su padre respondió- Nacer en esta familia implica tener privilegios que otros no pueden tener, implica tener la responsabilidad de cumplir con deberes que otros ni siquiera se alcanzan a imaginar.

-Y aun así, entregando mi vida entera, ¿no puedo decidir por una vez?

-Lo harás cuando seas jefe del clan, podrás decidir y…

-Debo casarme para serlo, y si llegara a divorciarme el clan dejaría de apoyarme.-Interrumpió él- quizá los viejos tengan razón, quizá no tengo el alma para esto padre…

-Estás diciendo que dejarás a tu familia de lado, a la tradición y al esfuerzo que hemos hecho, a un lado, sólo por una mujer?-preguntó el mayor de forma autoritaria.

Pero le importaba una mierda. La pregunta ya no sonaba estúpida en su mente, sonaba poco valiosa al pensar en lo que podría alcanzar ignorándola.

-No. – contestó y tuvo que controlarse para no reírse ante la cara de desconcierto de su padre, el gran y honorífico Xen Li.- No es sólo una mujer, y no la nombres como si fuera algo que no valiera la pena. Sólo una mujer es la que te dio cinco hijos y te ha acompañado durante mucho tiempo padre- Ya era hora de cambiar algunas tradiciones antiguas y obsoletas, como la de creer a la mujer como un ser inferior.-Sakura es mucho más que eso que piensas. Quiero que sea ella la madre de mis hijos, la que me ayude a guíar el clan, la que me apoye siempre y la que envejezca conmigo.

-Puedes utilizar un discurso distinto pero la respuesta es sólo una Xiaolang Li.

-Dejaría todo de lado por Sakura padre.

-¿Esos son tus deseos?- preguntó aún autoritario.

-Si- afirmó con seguridad, determinación y claridad.

-Es una joven inteligente, tanto como para vencerte y ocupar el primer lugar en los estudios. Solo por esto, los ancianos de la corte Fei la desaprobarían. Es hermosa y eso estaría a tu favor, pero conoce poco de las artes, algo que la corte Yan admira. Es una joven ambiciosa, según su madre, quiere estudiar arqueología, como su padre, y esto acarrearía la ira de la corte Fuh. De Meiling he escuchado que es muy perseverante, audaz, honesta y fuerte, cualidades que se respeto pero que pueden ser perjudiciales para ella. Es una joven dulce y encantadora, extrovertida y cariñosa con su familia, según Fujitaka, y eso es algo que valoro mucho, pero has escuchado los obstáculos que acarrearía desposarla?

Su padre no lo estaba exiliando inmediatamente por querer renunciar al cargo, por lo contrario, estaba haciéndole ver el posible futuro si su decisión se tomara acabo y eso solo indica que estaba a favor de su decisión.

-Tengo al jefe más poderoso de todas las dinastías de mi lado, a la madre que inculca más temor en las cortes y a unas hermanas irresistibles a los ojos de los viejos conservadores. Si tengo el apoyo de mi familia, si pudiera tener el apoyo de Sakura, yo no necesitaría de más padre.

-Entonces está hecho- declaró el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios antes de abrazar a su hijo- No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto.-le susurró y luego se apartó.- Agradécele a ella por haberme ayudado aquella vez con el regalo para tu cumpleañ preguntes, sólo hazlo.

Después de haber sellado su vida entera, se fue directo a la casa del árbol, que literalmente era la casa del árbol de Ryu, y sin mentir, podía decir que el diseño, que había quedado a mano de los tres, había quedado bastante bien.

Debido a que el árbol era grande, la casa lo era igual.

Al llegar, observó a su amigo tirado tomándose unas cervezas. Al verlo su rostro se le ilumino- Sha shaoolaaan.-saludó y supo que estaba muy ebrio.-Ahora eres…el gran..gran jefe!

Se rio ante la propia estupidez de su amigo y reparo en el lugar. Ese definitivamente no era el lugar donde querría llevar a Sakura.

-¿El plan sigue en pie?

-ooohh Shaoran eres todo un CAZADOLL!-afirmaba abrazando a su amigo. Pero algo andaba mal con él y Shaoran no podía entenderlo.

-Escúpelo.

-Bueno…pero ¡hoy no he comido nada!- y empezó a reírse de su descuido. Se reía fuerte pero sin ganas, y al final, termino tomándose el líquido de la lata de cerveza.

-Si no me dices qué pasa, voy ahora mismo donde Naoko a decirle que la espiaste la otra vez en el baño de la piscina…

-Tu espiaste a Sakura!

-Es diferente, yo no sabía qué estaban haciendo y ustedes me obligaron, además apenas me di cuenta deje de mirarla..Deja de tomar, si serás cabrón…

-¿Quién es el cabrón?-pregunto Yamasaki entrando, trayendo consigo comida. Parece que ya sabía que el ebrio estaba en acción.

-Ryu, está raro y no quiere decirme qué es. Pero…oh que veo aquí? El número de Naoko-san en mi celular… - y en un movimiento rápido, el atractivo trigueño le arrebató el celular a su amigo y lo tiró por la ventana.

-¡Si serás cabrón!-pero el muy ebrio se cayó al piso y empezó a dormir.

-Oh cierto, Shaoran, Chiharu me mando a decir que te odia, con todo su corazón- informó el moreno a la vez que ingresaba y acomodaba a su amigo. Después sacó la comida, que era ramen instantáneo ya caliente y espero a que su amigo despertara cn el olor de la comida.

-¿Por qué tu noviecita odia al jefe?-preguntó adormilado.

-No lo sé, pero dice que eres un monstruo.

Y esas palabras lo consternaron, porque sabía que tenían que ver con Sakura. Sabía que Mihara-san no le habría dicho por qué a su amigo, así que la única manera era preguntándole a la misma Sakura.

No podía esperar al otro día.

* * *

Hola! buenos días, tardes o noches.

Espero que les guste, como a mi me gusto...

si quieren comentarme algo, dejen sus reviews, gracias y ojala disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Me han gustado mucho los reviews, no los voy a aburrir, así que lean.

Ojala les guste mucho y disfruten.

* * *

_Y esas palabras lo consternaron, porque sabía que tenían que ver con Sakura. Sabía que Mihara-san no le habría dicho por qué a su amigo, así que la única manera era preguntándole a la misma Sakura._

_No podía esperar al otro día. _

Pero tampoco podía ir a su casa y obligarla a recibirlo y a contestarle. Sabía que había algo detrás, y lo mejor era, definitivamente mirar todo el panorama.

Bajó del árbol y encontró su celular así que decididamente llamó a Daidoji.

-Hola, ¿Daidoji?

-Hola, desafortunadamente no soy Tomoyo-saludó con diversión el joven inglés.-Pero aun así creo que puedo ayudarte en algo.

-Dile a Daidoji que la llamé- espetó, sin importarle lo anterior. No estaba de humor para tratar con un estúpido que jugaba a ser un dios.

-Si alguien se lleva a Sakura, Tomoyo se pondrá como loca y empezará a buscarla en todas partes, llamará al papá y al hermano de Sakura y armará un gran revuelo.

_Pero ¿qué rayos? MALDITO YAMASAKI_

-y no, no fue Yamasaki. Simplemente, escuché tu plan. Creo que otra persona también lo hizo y pensó algo diferente. En todo caso, planea mejor las cosas porque quizá yo también decida crear otro plan. _Good night Shaoran. _

Ahora si lo iba a matar e importaba muy poco si lo metían a la cárcel.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-preguntó su sonriente amigo asomando la cabeza. Se imaginó que ya le había dado de comer a Ryu.

Ahora que lo veía bien, Yamasaki siempre se había comportado como un buen amigo, el tipo de amigo que te trae comida mientras estas asquerosamente ebrio, como Ryu.

Empezó a subir los peldaños de la escalera- Llamé a Daidoji, quería saber por Sakura.

Su amigo mostro una cara de sorpresa- Es raro que seas tan explícito.

-Lo hago porque necesito que me digas qué escuchaste cuando estabas con ella-espetó serio, sentándose finalmente, con sus piernas largas en ese lugar algo estrecho ahora. Su rostro mostraba el ceño característico de la familia Li, en efecto de su padre.

-Bien, bien-repuso alegre a la par que sostenía su ramen y vigilaba que el trigueño se comiera el suyo- Esta tarde cuando salí con Chiharu me encontré con Tomoyo y Eriol en el cine, después vi a Sakura con otros chicos peli blancos

-¿Peli blancos? De qué hablas Saki-exclamó el exborracho ahora escuchando con atención. Una cosa que le quitará la borrachera a Ryu: Ramen y una buena conversación.

-¿Eran altos y muy parecidos entre ellos?-preguntó el castaño con su rostro mas serio. Así que ellos aún seguían en Tomoeda. Había entendido que estaban en vacaciones y que se quedarían poco.

-Si, si, y se les veía muy bien con Sakura-chan-dijo y después comió una tanda de ramen- Dejaron a Sakura con nosotros y se fueron. Luego fuimos a tomar unas malteadas…ah, Eriol invitó a Tomoyo y a Sakura

-Bastardo

-Y luego las llevo a casa.

-¿Por qué carajos Mihara te dijo que me odiaba?-preguntó impaciente. Yamasaki tenía una forma muy extraña de hacer las preguntas, y aunque fuera su amigo quería pegarle un puño.

-Porque en la otra mesa estaban Lila-chan y sus amiguitas Shao- repuso ahora algo serio.-Y no sé, las chicas empezaron a portarse raro. Estaban más calladas y Sakura chan también.

-¿No será por qué se van?-interrumpió Ryu

-¿Quiénes se van?

-Naoko va a Inglaterra a estudiar literatura, Tomoyo a Francia a estudiar diseño, Rika va a la universidad de tokyo a estudiar una licenciatura, Chiharu va a la universidad de Osaka a estudiar periodismo y Sakura, pues Sakura va con Rika. Debe ser eso, por lo que sé, Naoko se va el mes que viene.

Y se hizo un silencio en el que solo una persona no entendía lo que pasaba, y era la que acababa de narrarlo todo.

Shaoran miró a su amigo mirar por la ventana con aspecto nostálgico. Apenas notaba sus ojos rojos. El cabrón había llorado. Pero otro problema quedaba con Sakura, porque dudaba mucho que fuera sólo por eso que estuviera así.

Todo era una mierda total, ¿cuándo las cosas habían llegado a ese punto?

Pero lo primero era su amigo, y para ser sincero, no sabía como empezar, así que decidió hacer lo que le quedaba mejor.

-Vamos a comprar más cerveza, algo de vodka y nada de ácidos.-sentenció

-Ya los deje

-También vamos a necesitar mucha más comida-afirmó mirando a su amigo, que aún tenía la sonrisa en su rostro, sin entender nada.

-Pero..no lo entiendo, ¿por qué vamos a comprar más?

-Ryu, ¿tienes el carro abajo cierto?

-Si

-Bien, Yamasaki trae al ebrio, nos vamos.

El muy estúpido no le había confiado el hecho de que su amor de la primaria, la secundaria y la preparatoria estaba a punto de irse de su lado, quizá para siempre.

El peli negro se hizo en el puesto del copiloto, el rubio se desparramo en los puestos de atrás y el castaño empezó a manejar. Las calles le parecían lejanas, sin ruido, sin la emoción de correr para salvar a su amigo de unas peleas, de ir a los bares a beberse la última gota de alcohol o simplemente de salir juntos a escuchar música.

¿Ese era el final? Si lo era, tenía que disfrutarlo.

Compraron el licor donde siempre, el señor Fabio, un guatemalteco grande, fornido, agraciado y divertido siempre los atendía, sonriendo porque pensaba que los japoneses eran unos maricones que no bebían alcohol ni tenían diversión. Vaya que se equivocaba con esos jóvenes que llevaban más de cinco pacas de cerveza, dos de las más fuertes, y también algunas botellas de ron, vodka e inclusive Whiskey.

-¿No está muy temprano?-preguntó la esposa del señor Fabio, una mujer preciosa de piel clara que alguna vez Ryu intentó conquistar

-Seguro es el imbécil del rubio el que los manda- afirmó con rencor el señor. No habían olvidado la paliza que le habían dado a su amigo.

-Es nuestra última noche antes de terminar el instituto- afirmó el castaño, y antes de pagar e irse, se despidió formalmente de ellos, era posible que no los volviera a ver. Yamasaki repitió el acto.

Ya afuera del local, solo quedaba ir un poco más al centro del pueblo para conseguir la mejor comida del mundo.

-Creo que te estás gastando una millonada en mi- dijo Ryu, asomándose al frente, ahora con un intento de sonrisa.

Su amigo estaba mejorando.

-Creo que tengo con qué- afirmo egocéntrico, ganándose un codazo de su amigo. Lo cual le causaba gracia, porque su amigo, era casi tan rico como él.

Al llegar al centro de Tomoeda, surcado por un parque grande con puestos de comida rápida en él, decidieron bajarse los tres, el copiloto como el otro pasajero con cerveza en mano.

Saludaron a los señores que se sentaban cerca de dos faroles a jugar ajedrez. Eran señores mayores que alguna vez los habían regañado por corretear por ahí. Al otro lado estaban algunas parejas de adultos mayores que alguna vez les habían pellizcado los cachetes de la ternura. También los saludaron.

Todo eso quizá se quedaría atrás algún día. Se quedaría en su memoria, después de todo, vivir en Tomoeda no había sido tan mierda, o al menos, con esos dos y con Sakura en su vida.

Entraron al restaurante por fin, era uno familiar y los platos que servían combinaban lo tradicional con la comida rápida.

Pero no pudo dar un paso más. Sentada en una silla estaba la razón por la que se había decidido a enfrentar a los miembros de su familia. Estaba de espalda y con el cabello suelto.

Camino junto a sus amigos, e iba a dejar de mirarla cuando la mirada afable e inquisidora de la mamá de Sakura lo miró.

-Oh, ¡Shaoran-kun!-llamó la mujer y supo que su corazón, su traicionero corazón, empezó a latir mucho más rápido.

-Aquí está el dinero- dijo a Yamasaki a la par que caminaba erguido a la mesa en la que lo llamaban. Observo a cada persona que posiblemente, haría parte de su familia en un futuro, solo si Kami-sama y los dioses se compadecía.

El señor kinomoto era igual de grande a su padre, solo que de una complexión más delgada y de una mirada más amable. Siempre lo había tratado con cariño y se esmeraba en informarlo sobre la arqueología. A pesar de tener el dinero que tenía, el señor siempre vestía formal y a la vez humilde y no podía negar que era eso lo que más le llamaba la atención de ese hombre.

Kinomoto, o Touya era otro caso. Era alto, más trigueño que todos los de la mesa y muy fornido. Era fuerte, apático, al menos con él, y era un fastidio en el culo. Observó que lo miraba con más rabia de la normal y supo por qué era.

Una corazonada le decía que iba a morir pronto.

Luego estaba la señora Kinomoto. Una señora que siempre parecía de veinte años cuando la veía. Era muy hermosa y de unos ojos verdes muy vivaces, sobre todo ahora. Siempre vestía un poco elegante, pero a la vez simple, y sabía por qué era eso. Su abuelo era millonario y la había educado.

Claro que sabía todo eso y más de cada miembro de esa familia porque la miembro principal se lo había contado. La persona que no se había volteado ante su presencia.

-Buenas noches-saludó cordial, recordándose mantener sereno y utilizar una máscara para no demostrar el mal estado en el que se encontraba desde hace unas semanas.

-Ya no son buenas…Auch, madre- dijo el mayor y la escena le pareció divertida. Kinomoto era al menos el triple de grande que la mujer, y aún así, quién guardaba el poder era ella.

-Shaoran, hace mucho no te veía- saludo la mujer sonriente- No has venido mucho a casa, y estos dos ya se están engordando porque no has venido por los postres. –Otra cosa, la señora Kinomoto o Nadeshiko como quería que la llamara, amaba cocinar para su familia y los que quería, por eso siempre hacia postres los miércoles y viernes. Debido a que ya no acompañaba a Sakura a su casa, había dejado de comerlos.

Pero no podía revelar por qué, que era justo lo que ella preguntaba.

-Lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupado últimamente-aseguró inclusive con una puta sonrisa.

No era que le cayera mal la familia de Sakura, a excepción de Touya, todos le caían bien, pero…

-Me sorprendió no verte en la salida que hicieron los chicos el fin de semana pasado- así que por eso el imbécil de Yamasaki no había respondido a sus llamadas, se había ido con sus amigos.-El joven Eriol nos dijo que estabas un poco indispuesto.

Así que el imbécil hablaba cordialmente con ellos y les había dicho eso. Bien, si él quería cubrir a Sakura, entonces él no lo iba a hacer. Era jodidamente sincero.

-Pues señor Fujitaka creo que eso es mentira- ajá, por fin una respuesta de Sakura. Por fin podía sentir sus ojos encima- No estuve indispuesto y tampoco fui invitado a la salida.

Quería quitar la cara de satisfacción del hermano de Sakura, pero no podía.

De lado, observó que sus amigos ya habían pagado todo y cargaban consigo grandes toneladas de comida. Al ver esto, y con gran habilidad, la señora Kinomoto decidió cambiar la conversación- ¿Se van a comer todo eso ustedes?

-Si señora Nadeshiko- respondió por él el rubio, que ya se había acercado con Yamasaki, quién en el momento saludaba a la familia. Ryu era siempre tan confianzudo- Los invitaríamos, pero ustedes ya van a comer y la preciosa Sakura no nos invitó a la salida así que por eso tampoco la invitamos.

Vaya forma de ser de ese canalla.

-En fin, yo…nosotros, tenemos que irnos- afirmó ahora viendo la cara de diversión de la señora Kinomoto en contraste con la de Touya- que tengan buen provecho.

Y se despidió formalmente, de todos, menos de cierta castaña.

Él también se estaba hartando.

Al salir del restaurante su amigo gritó a pleno pulmón- ¡AHHH!-asustando a sus dos amigos, para después contagiarlos con unas sonrisas.

-Eso salió muy extraño, pero supe que la familia de Kinomoto viene de gente del Egipto, del espacio así que está bien- irrumpió el peli negro con sus extrañas historias.

-Creo que un día de estos Touya te va a cortar al muchacho- sentenció Ryu- Sakura estuvo tensa todo el momento.

-Y lo va a estar más mañana

-Te refieres a…Auch ¡otra vez no!

-Me refiero- recompuso el castaño, empezando a manejar- a que no se va a escapar de mí y a que va a tener que decirme todo lo que le ha pasado.

-No quisiera ser Sakura mañana, ni cuando alguna vez vayan a tener… ¡YA! me calmo, me calmo-espetó risueño el rubio mientras sacaba otra cerveza.

Se detuvieron en la casa de Yamasaki. Sus papás se habían ido a visitar al hermano de Yamasaki, en Osaka así que tenían la casa entera para ellos tres.

La casa era humilde, muy acogedora y bonita.

-Yayy desearía que mi casa fuera así, desde afuera uno ya se siente bien- dijo Ryu y Shaoran entendía. Ryu era un poco, el típico chico ricachón rebelde que nunca quisieron en su casa.

-¿Qué haces?-y ya iba a saber. Porque su amigo había hundido la contestadora y salía de ella la voz algo más madura de Mihara, saludándolo y exigiéndole por no haberla llamado más de noche.

No pudieron dejar de reír en toda la noche por eso.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana ya habían acabado cuatro pacas de cerveza, dos vodkas y un ron. Se podría decir que habían estado peor. Era el tercer plato que estaban comiendo también.

-Me aceptaron en la universidad de Osaka- dijo el risueño, ahora más risueño. A la par que se atragantaba por lo rápido que comía.

-Me lo imaginaba, no estás tan mal como el imbécil de Ryu- afirmó el castaño con una vocalización lenta.

-Eres un completo bastardo Shaoran Li- Y mostraba que la estaba pasando mal, aplastando algunas latas que habían por ahí.

-No te vas a rendir cojonudo

-Tienes que estar con Naoko, Rika me dijo que tu le gustabas ayer y …

-¿QUÉ?- y en medio de su borrachera una campana de razón lo invadió. De alguna manera pudo treparse al sofá para caer sobre su amigo.-maldita sea cúando lo dijo?

-déjalo respirar Ryu- ordenó el castaño tirándole una lata en la cabeza.

-Ayer, Rika…se preocupo por Naoko… y..

-Joder, que lo dejes respirar- y le tiro otra lata. El rubio, en medio de su emoción, dejo de ahorcarlo.

-Me dijo que te había estado llamando desde ayer y que quería verte hoy pero como no estabas…

-Mi celular- se dijo buscándolo en su cuerpo- mierda, lo deje tirado. Jefe, dame el tuyo- y era tanta la emoción que no parecía nada borracho.

Con gusto le pasó su celular, quería verlo haciendo el ridículo.

Pero el tipo se fue a otra habitación y por los dioses, que sabía que no se podía parar. Hablo un poco con Yamasaki, apostaron para tomar y al final terminaron tomando los dos. Después de casi una hora, un radiante Ryu salió de la habitación para abrazar, de una manera nada varonil, a ambos chicos.

-Escúpelo…

-Jojojo un caballero no revela esas cosas…Auch medijoquesiemprelehabiagustado…

-Más lento-exigió

-Rika-chan me dijo que yo le gustaba a Naoko-dijo ahora tirándose en el piso con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero se va en un mes.

Si, él era un auténtico imbécil y el proyectil de una botella se lo expuso.

-Voy a hacer todo, lo posible y lo imposible, para estar con ella.-repuso serio, como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Que así sea- dijo su amigo y Shaoran no pudo más que reír. Sus dos mejores amigos eran unos imbéciles, y los quería, pero en estos momentos los necesitaba igual de arrastrados que él.

-Yo sigo mal, así que cállate- espetó a la vez que abría una botella de ron y del pico tomaba un trago.

Ryu, sin quitar de su rostro una sonrisa, se acomodó boca arriba en el piso y lo vio acompañar el ron con la cerveza.

-¿Es por Sakura?

-No sólo por eso- dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá- no sé, es todo. Todo va a cambiar y ...

-Awww shao nos va a extrañar- exclamó el rubio emocionado, recibiendo después otra lata de cerveza

\- y ¿a quién vas a golpear cuando Ryu no esté?

-Siempre puedo viajar y golpearlo

-Jodidos ricos

Y después de otra apuesta, dónde se terminaron otras dos botellas y otra paca entera, de terminar riéndose como estúpidos de sus peores momentos y de comerse después de un tiempo lo restante de la comida, cayeron dormidos.

El otro día iba a ser un día de mierda.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! **Como saben, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos sino de Clamp, pero los que invento si lo son. **

**Ha sido extraño encontrarme con personas que les gusta lo que escribo. En realidad pensé que pocas personas verían esto, así que agradezco de verdad a aquellos que ven y comentan, me permite acercarme un poquito a ustedes.**

**Ya casi vamos a acabar ¿Cómo les ha parecido todo?**

**En fin, Ojala les guste como me ha gustado a mí.**

**Diviértanse. **

**-Namba64. **

* * *

Escuchaba un sonido extraño y a mucho volumen. Iba a matar a alguien.

-Que alguien…por favor-rogó el rubio encima del mesón de la cocina con comida a su alrededor.

-Maldita …sea-alcanzó a balbucear antes de que el sonido molesto se apagará.

-¿Qué? Ehh no, es que, Chiharu, cariño….ya vamos en camino…qué? No, solo soy yo si…pero Cariño..

Así que Mihara-chan había llamado al pelotudo de Yamasaki. Ante esto, sin poder evitarlo, los dos personajes que conocían a la chica además del novio, sonrieron.

-Espero que Naoko no sea así- dijo el rubio dándose vuelta para ver hacia el salón: desastre, un completo desastre.

-¿Qué hacen los pantalones de Ryu encima de la foto de matrimonio de mis papás?-se preguntó curioso antes de mirar el reloj y alarmarse.-SON LAS NUEVE..JODER JODER

Y es que en un colegio donde se ingresaba a las siete de la mañana, el intentar hacerlo a las nueve suponía un gran problema.

-Muy bien, es hora de usar por fin el plan C-declaró aun dormido el rubio.

Y El joven de ojos chocolates abrió los ojos. Ese plan los iba a llevar a la muerte. Por otra parte- Sakura dijo que el día en el que terminaran las clases se iba a arreglar mucho.

-Bien, vamos a ese lugar de mierda- sentenció el rubio levantándose por fin, dada las razones. Después sintió el mareo común y las ganas de vomitar, por lo que se fue lo más rápido posible al baño.

En su ausencia, Yamasaki había decidido ir a su habitación para traer el uniforme que cada uno había dejado antes.

-Quiero ver a Ryu con eso- señaló el castaño, notando que el uniforme que había dejado alguna vez el rubio, ahora se veía diminuto.

-Deja de querer verme todo el tiempo cabrón, sé que soy irresistible pero no me gustan los hombres- declaró, saliendo con un pantalón negro, parecido al del uniforme, y con una camisa blanca de botones, parecida al uniforme. Al verlos, ya vestidos decidió por quitarse algunos botones- Yamasaki, dile a tu viejo que le voy a devolver la ropa, por ahora, vámonos.

Y ninguno dijo nada porque ese era el Ryu que necesitaban en ese momento.

El problemático.

El jodido cabrón que se iba a vengar del instituto de mierda, aburridor y lleno de reglas sirvientes para nada.

Antes de irse, decidieron llevarse algunos líquidos nada legales para ellos en sus maletines. Necesitaban coraje para lo que iban a hacer.

Recorrieron las calles de Tomoeda con rapidez, cada uno en su mundo, hasta que después de un tiempo Ryu, acercándose a la parte delantera, decidió poner la radio- Joder, nunca me imaginé qué hacer para hoy, pero tenemos que cagarla, de la manera más ilegal posible.

-Entonces vamos donde Iván-sugirió el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, y antes de haberlo dicho, el carro ya se encaminaba para el lugar donde querían ir las chicas en la noche. Iván era un británico mitad estadounidense, de más o menos cincuenta años, que había decidido radicarse en Corea debido a que su esposa extrañaba su hogar. Pero el tipo era todo con jodido cabrón. A pesar de que tenía dinero, había decidido arrendar una casa cerca de los límites de Tomoeda y volverla un lugar de mierda con sus amigos. Con el tiempo, y decidido a dejar de aburrirse como un vejete, decidió dejar entrar a algunos jóvenes que le cayeran bien.

Entre esos Ryu. ¿Cómo se conocieron? Nadie sabe.

Al llegar, se encontraron a los HeadPunks, unos tipos revoltosos del colegio de al lado. Al parecer habían tenido una gran fiesta.

El problema era que se llevaban mal con los del colegio de al lado.

-Pero qué cojones hacen los niñatos del Suju aquí-exigió uno medio acostado en un sofá, al ver a Yamasaki entrar.

Algunos se estaban parando ya, con sus caras de alcohólicos y con algún que otro rencor. Hasta que vieron a Ryu

-¿Quién cojones me dijo niñato?-gritó y algunos de los que paraban decidieron sentarse nuevamente. Ryu era algo como, el tipo malote del lugar.

La sonrisa del tipo que pregunto primero se hizo notar. Era un tipo alto, peli negro y trigueño. Ahora que lo veía bien, era el capitán que una vez Shaoran había pateado en un partido.-Mi error, ¿qué cojones hacen ustedes aquí? No deberían estar estudiando como los niños buenos que son- continúo en un tono infantil.

El tipo era de esos que asustaban hasta a los profesores. Shaoran no pudo evitar reír ante el contraste de su amigo con el otro. Harto de tanta estúpidez se adentro al interior de la casa para encontrar al viejo Iván tomando café en una silla medio rota. Lo saludó y el mayor le indicó que tomara café del otro vaso.

Era el gran Iván y por más que quisiera, no podía rechazarlo. Sin dilatar más las cosas dijo:

-Necesitamos armamento para…-antes de poder continuar, entró Ryu alegre agarrando la cabeza del capitán del otro instituto con una llave. Tenía el labio partido- Buenos días señor Iván-saludó alegre, antes de patear la cabeza del otro y tirarlo al piso.

Camino casual hasta llegar donde Shaoran para tomarse de un solo trago el café que había servido.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-preguntó interesado el señor.

\- Hicimos las pases, como buenos amigos que somos ¿verdad Haoki-chan?-preguntó inocente al tipo que apenas se levantaba del piso. Se veía calmado y era por eso que Shaoran nunca entendería a estos tipos.

-Así es señor Iván- Dijo caminando hacia donde estaban para servirse un buen café- ¿En qué estaban?

-En el joven Li pidiéndome un favor, pero la incompetencia de algunos no me dejo escuchar- y allí estaba el señor Iván.

-Lo siento mucho, fue mi error- declaró el trigueño haciendo una ova en modo de disculpa. Después sonrió y le indicó que prosiguiera.

-Señor Iván, necesitamos vengarnos-declaró Ryu alegre- Algunos me trataron muy mal y no puedo permitir que salgan eh..como se dice…Impune? Si, como verá tenemos que hacer algo.

-Y por eso acuden a mí-entendió el mayor-Pero ¿qué hay para mí?

-Además de hacerme un favor señor Iván-declaró como si fuera la cosa más importante-le traeremos mucha gente esta noche es decir mucha diversión.

Y aunque pareció tentador, el señor siguió con su ceño estable.-Mmm

-¿Qué quiere señor Iván?-preguntó el castaño formal, como siempre había sido con el señor Iván.

-Una nueva mercancía. Cuesta algo de dinero y se lo presté a alguien.

-Hecho- aseguró Ryu y los que habían entrado quedaron asombrados. Pero ellos no sabían que Ryu era asquerosamente rico.

-En la habitación de arriba está todo lo que necesitas.

-Muy bien, Haoki ¿nos vas a ayudar?

-Si es para joder a ese rector de mierda entonces ¡MUCHACHOS!-declaró alegre, aún con la cara con algunos morados. Al parecer, además de empecinarse en molestar a Ryu todos los años, también había jodido de alguna manera a los del otro colegio.

Yendo al otro lado de la habitación encontraron muchas cosas y cada uno decidió atiborrarse de lo que quería. –He, que ustedes niñatos deberían usar máscara-aseguró uno de los compañeros de Haoki. Tenía razón, los reconocerían muy rápido si no se ponían almenos algo.

-Creo que enocntré algo-y ese algo era una gorra negra y un tapabocas de igual color, no necesitaban más.

Salieron de la casa con más alcohol en sus cuerpos que una licorería y con las ganas de tumbarse todo. Entraron en unos carros que había allí y los que no cabían se fueron en patineta.

Al ver todo eso, Shaoran no pudo evitar decir con una sonrisa- que día tan de mierda-y después Ryu con una sonrisa demasiado extraña en su rostro subió la radio a todo volumen.

Al llegar, todos los carros, que eran más o menos seis, empezaron a hacer sonar el clastofon asustándo a los vigilantes. Después de eso, algunos se bajaron y empezaron a hacer fuerza contra las rejas de la entrada. Unos cuantos entraron saltándose las rejas y abrieron desde adentro.

La muchedumbre empezaba a entrar, corriendo por el patio para distribuirse las zonas. El lema era no destruir nada, pero si asustar a los demás. Por eso algunos habían agarrado cosas para hacer sonido, fueran silbatos como … para usarlos mientras pasaban por los pasillos.

Todos se dejaban llevar por la emoción de hacer algo increíble, completamente nefasto pero no tan malo… o sí?

Otros decidieron utilizar las bombas de pintura para pintar los muros viejos del lugar, que el tacaño del rector se había rehusado a quitar.

No es que se justificaran, eso nunca, pero no podían dejar de hacer algo que les nacía del corazón ¿no?

Escucharon los gritos alarmados de los profesores y les supo a gloria. No estaban acostumbrados a hacer este tipo de cosas sin destruir, pero tenía que reconocer que era inclusive mejor.

Con ilusión Yamasaki tiró tintas de colores en la piscina. Lo especial de estas era que se veía como agua normal. El susto que se llevarían los de natación.

-Eh niñato-señaló Haoki al castaño que se encontraba aparte de todo eso-Dile a Ryu que ya nos vamos, están en recreo en nuestro instituto y es una buena idea para que no nos echen la culpa de esto-y antes de decir algo más, chifló de manera potente, como quién llama a su manada y decidió irse por la puerta trasera de aquel lugar que irónicamente conectaba con el otro instituto.

Los demás empezaron a salir y Shaoran decidió meterse en el baño de deportes para hombres y quitarse la máscara. Recibió un mensaje de Ryu en el que decía que la clase de historia estaba muy aburrida y sonrío. Pero antes de salir, divisó a la enfermera que lo había atendido la otra vez. Estaba atendiendo a unos chicos de fútbol. Saludó y estaba a punto de irse cuando ella lo llamó.

Bien, era una tapada también.-Buenos días Kino-san.

-Ohh te ves tan guapo como siempre-repuso soñadora masajeando los hombros de un futbolista.-¿Cómo haces para que Sakura no se ponga celosa todo el tiempo?

-¿Disculpe?

-Oh vamos! No te cohíbas corazón-aseguró zalamera, retirándose las gafas de su rostro. Lo cierto era que le daba algo de susto esa vieja.

-No le entiendo enfermera y la verdad no sé si me interese. Tengo que irme, así que tenga un buen día enfermera Kino-san.-Se despidió ante el rostro amargo de la enfermera y fue directo a su salón.

Esa gente si que había hecho una locura, esparciendo espuma de muchos colores por todas partes. Parecía obra de niños y no de los tipos malotes que se creían.

Divisó por la ventana al profesor de historia y vio a sus compañeros. Ryu estaba cerca de una sonrojada Naoko, hablándole de quién sabe qué y Yamasaki estaba siendo regañado por su dulce novia. Decidió llamarlos, necesitaba ayuda para entrar porque de lejos escuchaba los gritos de algunos profesores que habían decidido no continuar su clase.

Le envío un mensaje a Ryu por celular y cuando este se volteó también lo hizo la castaña de ojos verdes que parecía comerse al mundo con su mirada. En ese momento, vio como Ryu le hablo a Sakura, poniéndola algo roja, y luego como ella le hablo a Tomoyo y a Yamasaki, quienes también miraron por la ventana.

En ese momento vio como Tomoyo se levantaba para preguntarle algo al profesor. Pero había algo extraño, caminaba tambaleándose y el profesor al verla se preocupo, lo veía mover sus labios pero no escuchaba nada hasta que de repente se cayó. ¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar? Rapidamente Sakura se levantó asustada pidiéndole al profesor que la cargara y la llevara a la enfermería, cosa que hizo.

Tenían que darle un premio a Daidoji, definitivamente. El profesor salió cargando a la pelinegra junto con Sakura por el lado contrario al que el estaba, así que pudo entrar, sorprendiendo a casi todos.

-Somos unos capos-sentenció Ryu alegre mientras extendía su mano para chocar la de Shaoran. No se lo iba a admitir a él, pero sí, sí lo eran. Cuando se sentó, pudo percibir la mirada misteriosa del inglés pero decidió ignorarla, se estaba hartando de ese juego tan inmaduro.

-¿Y con qué vas a escribir Li?-preguntó Rika, una amiga de Sakura que a él siempre le había parecido demasiado madura. Le sonrió apenado y ella le pasó un cuaderno que evidenciaba que era de mujer, y unos lapiceros.

El profesor volvió un rato después junto a Sakura, quién al entrar miró únicamente para donde él estaba y soltaba un suspiro de alivio. La vio sentarse frente a él y agradeció con toda su alma las locuras de sus amigos para haber entrado y haberla podido ver.

Estaba más bonita que de costumbre, y si lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta que todas estaban más arregladas que de costumbre. Sin poder contenerlo se le acercó un poco y le dijo- Te ves muy bien hoy.

La sintió tensarse y voltear su rostro para verlo y sonreír. Pero era una sonrisa algo extraña. Decidió disculparse por como se había comportado el día anterior.

-Por lo de ayer yo…Lo siento. Perdona a Ryu también…La verdad…

-Joven Li parece estar muy hablador en estos momentos-interrumpió el profesor llamándolo. Al parecer él tampoco quería dar esta clase, que era la última. –Quiere decirnos ¿por qué es importante conocer la historia?

Todos se voltearon a verlo y aunque en ese momento al levantarse, su cuerpo se acordó de todo lo que había bebido, decidió que no le importaba y que iba a responder algo que en realidad otra persona ya le había respondido.

Lo miró de frente, como todo un Li intimidante y respondió-Hay muchas razones profesor, usted se ha encargado de enseñarlas todos estos años así que quisiera mencionar algunas importantes. Parte de definir quiénes somos deviene de saber quiénes hemos sido en un pasado, cuáles han sido nuestras palabras y acciones, cuáles han sido las ideas, luchas y pensamientos. Reconocer todo eso nos permite entender cuáles decisiones han sido correctas y cuáles no, algo que nos permite cambiar el rumbo de las futuras decisiones y con ello de las consecuencias que acarrearían para el mundo.-Su dicsurso le estaba yendo asquerosamente bien, lo notaba en el rostro de sorpresa y a la vez, satisfacción del profesor, así que deicidió darle el golpe final.-Pero para mí, una de las razones más importantes, es que al conocer la historia, ya sea de un país o de una persona, estamos reconociéndola y dándole valor.

No necesitaba mirar los rostros de sus compañeras para ver que babeaban por él, cosa que nunca había entendido, pero si quería mirar la de Sakura, porque él le había robado esa respuesta a ella. Ella le había dicho, con mucha determinación un día que estaban saliendo ambos por el museo de Tomoeda, porqué le importaba la historia. Recordaba a la perfección su respuesta, como cada una de sus palabras, porque sus gestos y toda ella le encantaban.

Estaba algo sorprendida y eso lo sabía porque sus ojos siempre le habían dicho todo. Sonrió algo cohibido y ella desvió la mirada. Hace unos meses le habría sorprendido eso, pero ahora no.

-Me sorprende joven Li, así que por esta vez lo dejaré pasar-anunció el profesor para después dejarlo sentarse y él continuar lo que explicaba. Cuando se acabó la clase todos decidieron salir un rato, no solo para despedirse de algunos compañeros, sino para ver lo que el rector había llamado "acto bandálico" por todos los pasillos del colegio.

-¿Fueron ustedes?-preguntó ella sorprendiéndolo por la espalda. Estaba asomado por la ventana que estaba al lado de su escritorio.

-En teoría no porque estábamos en historia ¿recuerdas?- Bien, era extraño, pero era como volver a los viejos tiempos.

Ella sonrio un poco y una idea pareció cruzar por su cabeza porque le preguntó nuevamente-¿Saben que Eriol propuso su casa para hacer la fiesta de despedida?

Y la puta que lo parió.

-No, no lo sabíamos…¿No querían ir donde Ivan?

-En realidad-respondió desviando su mirada para el piso- no quería ir, así que las chicas propusieron un plan diferente.

-Y ¿prefieren ir a la casa del imbécil ese?

-¡Shaoran!-lo regañó y después se sorprendió de haberlo hecho y se quedó en silencio ¿Volvería alguna vez a ser como era antes?

-Está bien, lo siento. Parece que le tienes mucho cariño y no quiero molestar. Espera ¿me estás invitando a la fiesta?

Ella lo miró sin entender y respondió-Eres parte del grupo, claro que sí ¿Por qué no te invitaría?

-Porque llevas evitándome desde hace tiempo y porque tampoco me invitaste a la salida que hicieron con Yamasaki, así que imagine que no querías verme más.-Respondió sin pensar siquiera y se arrepintió después al ver como su mirada se ponía triste-Yo….No es que esté mal, tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras…simplemente eso pensé.

-Lo siento Shaoran…Yo…

-¡Sakura tenemos que salir!-interrumpió Chiharu un poco alarmada.-Tenemos que hacer la presentación ahora más tarde y no hemos ensayado. Ah ¡hola Li! Creo que ustedes tienen un partido ahora más tarde con los profesores pero shh no te dije nada.

Y antes de que pasara algo más, Chiharu estaba yéndose y Sakura daba la vuelta para acompañarla. No se resistió y tomó su mano. Ella volteo algo sorprendida.

La acercó a él, su piel era muy suave y no recordaba cuanto había extrañado tocarla.-Te deseo suerte, aunque creo que no la vas a necesitar, eres muy buena.

Ella se sonrojo y aceptó sus palabras. Miró su mano, en cautiverio por una más grande y se sonrojo aún más. Él comprendió a qué se refería y la soltó. Una atmosfera diferente los envolvía y ella dudaba de querer moverse de ahí.

-¡Sakura!-Llamó chiharu y ella pegó un brinco que le sacó una sonrisa al castaño y una mirada de reproche de sus ojos verdes. Decidió seguir a su amiga y se le hizo extraño que una mano no la retuviera está vez.

-¿Estabas hablando con Sakura?-preguntó su amigo.

-¿No ves su cara de imbécil enamorado? En fin, vamos capitán, tenemos un partido y solo Dios sabe cuánto amo enfrentarme a esos gilipollas.

-¿Los del otro instituto?

-Los profesores…Shaoran? Alguien tiene un babeador para el imbécil de acá…¡Auch!

-Llamen a los demás, y Ryu, te encargo al de historia, el de matemáticas es mío.-Afirmo saliendo del salón con lo que le había prestado Sasaki. Era hora de vengarse.

-Pero a él le iba bien en matemáticas…¿Por qué?-escuchó detrás suyo y luego un golpe.

-A veces me cuestiono tu inteligencia Yamasaki. Lo hace porque ese tipo siempre molesto a Sakura, sobretodo porque le encantaba darle clases extra.

Sí, ese profesor era todo suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

Nos volvemos a leer. Como saben, los personajes no son míos, a excepción de los inventados, los demás son de SCC de Clamp.

Este es el** último capítulo** de este fic que me pareció divertido y me hizo reír mucho, sobre todo con las ocurrencias de Ryu. Quiero contarles que he recibido unos reviews muy lindos **y les agradezco** por ello, de verdad, me gustó mucho saber lo qué pensaban o cualquier cosa, es algo que me animó mucho.

Empecé y termine este Fic por ustedes, porque la verdad, si no fuera porque sabía que a algunos les gustaba, no hubiera continuado el fic. Así que gracias.

En fin, no los quiero aburrir, pero si agradecer por **leer, por estar pendientes y por comentar.**

**A Leer!**

* * *

-Oh, cuanto lo siento profesor Higurawa-gritó Ryu con falsa inocencia al profesor de historia mientras lo veía sobarse las zonas heridas. Los demás chicos del equipo festejaban las tantas golpizas que Ryu le había hecho al profesor de historia.

De hecho, parecía que todos los que se iban a graduar estaban vengándose de todos los sufrimientos que les habían hecho pasar los profesores. Ya se estaba acabando el partido y claramente estaban ganando los estudiantes, no por nada desde que Shaoran era el capitán desde hace cuatro años ganaban todos los intercolegiales. Sin embargo, más que darles una paliza en el fútbol, los seniors o mayores a punto de graduarse, buscaban darle una paliza más personal, y todos, a excepción del profesor de deportes que claramente era el que más querían, habían recibido justicia.

-Hey Li, déjame el de inglés por favor- suplicaba por lo bajo uno de los de ofensiva mientras pasaba casualmente por el lado del capitán, el único que podía decidir.

-Que sea suave- le contestó sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero si en sus acciones o su voz. La estaba pasando en grande, sobre todo al ver al soso rector rojo de la furia por lo que habían hecho.

Miró a Ryu de reojo, el estúpido estaba más que feliz y era el que más azotes daba sin disimular, y lo entendía. Así que sin dejar atrás su objetivo de lastimar a todos los profesores, le dijo a cada jugador que disfrutara, que este iba a ser el último juego.

-Es nuestro último juego chicas y Tenemos que emocionarlos a todos!-decía una alegre Sakura ante sus compañeras, quienes apenas se estaban cambiando- Tenemos que hacer que olviden lo que pasó hace poco con esos chicos-recordó algo divertida, porque tres de sus amigos habían estado allí- y también tenemos que divertirnos.

-Pero siempre lo hacemos, no es como si fuera algo diferente-aseguró Lila, .queriendo llevarle la contraria a la castaña.

-Claro que es diferente- aseguró recogiendo su cabello para separarlo en dos coletas.- Para algunas esta es nuestra última vez aquí animando Midara-kun- dijo tranquila y con empatía, como quién le habla a un bebé- y tenemos que disfrutarlo-terminó, entusiasmada.

Las demás no pararon de asentir entusiasmadas hasta que siguieron arreglándose, poniéndose maquillaje y fijándose el peinado. Tomoyo había diseñado los atuendos para cada una de las porristas con un toque diferente y único.

-Me alegra tanto que lleven mis diseños puestos- declaró la peli negra con estrellitas en su mirada mientras sus amigas se le acercaban a felicitarla porque habían alcanzado a ponerse el nuevo diseño.-Están todas tan lindas y tu sakurita, te queda di-vi-no con ese par de ojos que tienes-señaló alegre, porque los colores le quedaban muy bien a la trigueña, quién solo miraba por la puerta para ver cómo iba el partido.- ¿Sakurita estás bien?

Al pronunciar la última letra se arrepintió al instante porque Sakura bajó el rostro y su amiga se alisto a ayudarle, tomándole de las manos, un hábito al que se había acostumbrado desde pequeñas.

-Sabes que tienes que dejar ir ciertas cosas-le dijo pacientemente-No sabemos si en verdad él dijo lo que dijo o si escuchaste mal, sea como sea tienes que ser sincera contigo misma y con él

-Pero Tomoyo tu sabes lo que él dijo…tu sabes que él…-le interrumpió angustiada.

-No, yo no sé nada-le dijo tranquila, apretándole las manos- Y creo que tu tampoco lo sabes. Aunque creo que te estás volviendo una cobarde…

Y la reacción a sus palabras fue instantánea- Pero Tomoyo ¡yo no soy ninguna cobarde!-defendió levantándose estruendosamente, ganando sonrisas cómplices de sus compañeras, pues sabían a veces lo infantil que podía ser su capitana.

-Entonces ¡demuéstramelo Sakurita!-motivó la pelinegra dándose cuenta de que ya había terminado el partido y que tenían que empezar el show-Justo a tiempo- se dijo y luego miró a su amiga y le dijo- Y tú, prepara algo porque hoy no te vas hasta decirle a Shaoran que tú…-

\- ¡Tomoyo!-Interrumpió con vergüenza la castaña tapándole la boca a su amiga.

Cuando salieron de los vestidores no pudo más que agradecer a su amiga: su humor había vuelto y así si podría hacer su último show. Sin embargo, no pudo desviar la vista del campo de juego donde vio a los jugadores estrechar las manos sólo para verlo a él.

Siempre le había parecido alguien increíble y no sólo por su aspecto: Shaoran siempre había sido muy listo en muchas más áreas de las que enseñaban en el instituto y siempre había usado ese conocimiento para ayudarla en todo momento. También era muy amable y muy cándido cuando la trataba, además siempre la ayudaba en todo lo que quería, aunque últimamente su hermano le renegaba diciéndole que más que ayudarla la consentía.

-Aunque al inició no era así-Dijo en voz alta acordándose de la enemistad que los había rodeado cuando el joven recién se mudó al pueblo. Enemistad que se disolvió con el contacto continuo de parte de ambos. Recordó entonces como solían jugar después de aquello y deseo poder volver a ese pasado. Con aquel deseo preció haberlo llamado porque en ese instante él se volteó y su mirada café, esa que siempre le creaba torbellinos extraños en el vientre, se enfocó en ella con más fuerza que nunca.

Sintió un escalofrió porque se imaginaba que le diría

-_Creo que Daidoji se está pasando con sus vestuarios- le dijo esa tarde mientras hacían las tareas en el estudio de Shaoran, al lado de su cuarto. Como siempre, cuando se refería a algo sobre ella volteaba el rostro o miraba para el suelo, nunca mirándola a ella.-Creo que están muy cortas esas faldas._

_-Pero yo creo que están muy lindas-rebatió con un puchero que destruyó los celos del castaño por un momento.-Además-añadió recordando y señalándolo acusadoramente con un lapicero de colores-¡Tú dijiste que te gustaban las faldas en las mujeres!_

_-Pero en otras mujeres, no en ti-refunfuño molesto de que sacara aquel detalle en la conversación.-Además ¿no ves como todos las están mirando siempre?_

_-¿Por qué en mí no?-repuso triste- además Tomoyo dijo que era bueno llamar la atención de los chicos y…_

_-¿QUE DAIDOJI DIJO QUÉ?-Preguntó levantándose enfadado para ir a llamar a cierta peli negra que siempre lo ponía de humor de perros cuando diseñaba un nuevo uniforme de porristas._

_-Pero ¡Shaoran siéntate!-Regañó la ojiverde aún sentada frente al escritorio y con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué estás enojado? Siempre te enojas cuando me pongo la ropa que diseña Tomoyo- susurró enojada, viendo como él se ponía rígido y se sentaba en su lugar. Porque sí señores, además de sus padres, la única persona capaz de ordenarle algo era Sakura, su mejor amiga.- Yo solo me los pongo porque… ¡tú dijiste que te gustaban!-confesó un poco sonrojada._

_-¡Pero no en ti!-contestó el otro sintiendo calor en sus mejillas por lo dicho por Sakura. _

_Así siguieron toda la tarde hasta que una llamada de Tomoyo dejo al próximo jefe del clan Li, o jefe como le decían ya algunos miembros de éste, callado y sonrojado durante el resto de la tarde. _

Dejando de recordar aquello, y recordando los consejos de sus amigas, saludó al castaño desde lejos con una sonrisa, gesto que el correspondió. Y así, se dispuso a ordenar a las demás chicas para a empezar la coreografía, siempre con una sonrisa.

Al terminar, notó los aplausos de todos los estudiantes del colegio y alegre como estaba corrió para abrazar a sus amigas. Sabía que la tachaban de cursi siempre que hacía eso, pero era lo menos que podía hacer, sobre todo, porque esta era su última presentación.

-Lo hicimos increíble-gritaba Chiharu feliz y las otras las secundaban hasta que los chicos se acercaron corriendo y empezaron a gritar con ellas y a cargar a algunas.

El furor del último día se sentía en el ambiente.

-Muy bien Tomoyo chan-gritó Ryu abrazándola y felicitándola más que todo por los diseños, porque eran la única manera en la que podía verle las piernas a su dulce y tímida Naoko. –¿Y las chicas llevan shorts?

-Solo algunas-contestó divertida al ver el rostro de emoción pura que mostraba su amigo, e intento no reír demasiado cuando dio la orden de subirle las faldas a las chicas intentando empezar por ella misma, siendo detenido por la mano fuerte de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Felicitaciones, lo hicieron muy bien y los uniformes les quedan muy bien- congratuló el inglés acercándose a una divertida y a la vez tímida Tomoyo, mientras el otro se iba farfullando sobre lo fuerte que pegaban algunos.

-Creo que deberías decírselo a Shaoran porque me acabo de fulminar hace poco- le susurró acercándose un poco más a él, ya que él la tenía bien sujeta de la cadera para que ninguno se le acercara.

-Creo que por dentro está feliz- le susurró lentamente mientras quedaba encandilado con sus ojos.

-Creo que deberías dejar de jugar con él-le reprochó con una sonrisa.

-No, yo creo que falta más-dijo enigmático antes de rodearla por completo y caminar con ella para divertirse con los demás.

No muy lejos de ahí, Ryu intentaba infructuosamente no subirle la falda a Naoko.- Por favor dime que tienes shorts-le suplicó.

-Pero…Tomoyo dijo que no iban a quedar bien con el atuendo y….-no pudo decir más porque Ryu la había levantado en su contra lejos de la bulla

-Esto no está bien Naoko ¿y si los demás te hubieran visto sin shorts?

-Pero tú diste la orden…

-Pero ¡no quiero que ellos te vean!-le recriminó como si fuera obvio y para ella, que era algo increíble tener una charla con él, decidió intentar entender su lógica.

-Pero… ¿tu si deberías?-preguntó intentando entender su lógica, porque Ryu era un chico muy inteligente, pero con una forma de hacer las cosas algo…diferentes.

-Claro-declaró gustoso de que al fin lo entendiera.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-preguntó nerviosa por la mano que había puesto recién en su cintura.

-Porque vas a ser mi novia, ¿por qué más?- ¿Ahora la entendían?

-Ah… ¿yo?-Preguntó sin comprender que el chico más atractivo se fijara en ella y sobre todo, quisiera ser su novio. No pensaba que fuera una broma o algo por el estilo porque primero, era el último día y segundo, él no era de ese tipo.

-Claro que sí, es más, ven, te voy a presentar al equipo como mi novia- declaró feliz caminando y jalándola de la mano.

Aun sin entender, y con una sonrisa tímida, Naoko era arrastrada hacia el mar de gente custodiada del acto levantamiento-de-faldas por su… ¿novio?

-¡Jefeee!-llamaba el rubio entre la gente-Bueno, gente les presento a mi novia- presentaba teatralmente y con locura a su nueva novia ante sus amigos que se dedicaron a chiflar.

-Parece que Ryu por fin pudo declarársele a tu amiga- le dijo una voz por la espalda y decidió girarse para ver a cierto capitán de fútbol frente a ella. –Hola

Ella conmocionada por su aparición solo atinó a asentir y a sonreír notando que la distancia con su mejor amigo durante el último tiempo había sido perjudicial para ella, sobre todo, para sus hormonas y ahora podía ver perfectamente porque los comentarios de la enfermera Kina-san eran certeros, sobretodo el último- _Ayy Sakurita, como novia de ese bombom debes gozar tanto…- había declarado antes de irse y ante la pregunta de por qué, de la castaña, la enfermera respondió- porque con ese cuerpo debe ser un as en la cama, imagínate lo que hay debajo de esos pantalones, si hasta aquí se nota.-_Antes de poder decir algo, sin que su mente la delatara por lo que acababa de recordar, escucho como Ryu gritaba algo de "agarren a sus chicas" y antes de entender si quiera que pasaba, se sintió elevada por los brazos fuertes del castaño, que ahora no la miraban a ella sino que miraban al frente sonrojado.

-Sigo creyendo que los diseños de Daidoji son muy cortos.-Le susurró de cerca mientras seguía a los chicos que cargaban a las que querían. Pudo ver a Yamasaki siendo ahogado por una sonrojada Mihara, a la que cargaba, a Ryu presentando a su tímida novia en sus brazos y al inglés cargando a Daidoji. Aquello se le hizo raro pero no dijo nada más.

-A mí me siguen gustando-declaro tímida ante su cercanía, porque podía escuchar atentamente los latidos de Shaoran.

-Muy bien chicos, estas chicas de acá-señaló a las que estaban siendo cargadas- son prohibidas para ustedes- sentenciaba Ryu con una pizca de malicia en su mirada- las otras…ya saben qué hacer.

Entonces empezó la verdadera fiesta, la verdadera alzada de faldas.

-Chicos ya nos pueden bajar ¿no creen?- preguntaba Naoko algo sonrojada por el toque de su "novio" en sus piernas. Los demás asistieron y las bajaron. Pero pasó un buen tiempo hasta que Shaoran hiciera lo mismo.

-Muy bien, es todo- decretó el castaño mirando a sus amigos- si nos ve el rector nos jode y jode al equipo así que chicos vamos a …-pero antes de dar la orden se escucharon gritos a lo lejos y Shaoran sonrió: los de la piscina se habían llevado un auténtico regalo- Ordénales Ryu, tengo algo más que hacer.

Antes de irse, el castaño, que para muchos, dentro y fuera del colegio, era un líder nato, un lobo feroz, se devolvió a despedirse de la oji verde haciendo algo completamente inusual. Le intentó bajar más la falda.

-Estás mostrando mucho-le recriminó en su mirada chocolate y la oji verde se puso colorada antes de responder.

-¿Me estás diciendo mostrona?-preguntó intentando sonar enfadada. Pero el capitán de fútbol ya se estaba alejando y solo volteó para asentir.

Entre ese intercambio, ambos sintieron nuevamente una especie de alivio porque algunas cosas volvían a ser como antes.

¿Cierto que sí?

Sin responder, fue con sus compañeras a los vestidores para cambiarse, notando en el aire la emoción.

Emoción, sí, quizá eso no era lo que sentía ahora el imbécil profesor de matemáticas en la enfermería. Le había sugerido que fuera a la enfermería, porque el dolor que tenía parecía ser grave, y el muy idiota le había creído.

Uno más.

Los demás le daban tanta lástima que los dejó allí y salió del instituto esperando encontrar a sus amigos. Siguió a un Yamasaki bastante extraño en la puerta del instituto hasta la esquina del lugar y vio el carro de Ryu.

-Recuerda que están todos muy alarmados-le dijo él subiendo en el puesto de copiloto.

-Fue de Yamasaki la idea ¿verdad?

-Yo manejé- Se felicitó Ryu en el puesto de atrás. Después quedaron en silencio, asimilando todo lo que había pasado en el día y las sonrisas llegaron a su rostro, algo cínicas, para que mentir.

-Oh alguien me llama-dijo el rubio sintiendo su bolsillo vibrar- ¿Será mi linda novia?-al notar el nombre quien llamada, su rostro cambió y lanzó un bufido.

-Sí, sí, fue genial viejo, gracias por todo- decía el rubio de seguido y los de adelante se miraron con complicidad. Ryu quería mucho al señor Ivan. –Bien, oh ¿la señora Rosa?-preguntó sorprendido pero luego soltó un suspiro de derrota- Bien, le diré a los chicos, si, sí nos vemos ahora.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó el peli negro preocupado.

-El viejo me pidió ir por otra mercancía donde la señora Rosa…¿Ustedes…?

-Cuenta con eso- le interrumpió el castaño, ganándose un abrazo, algo molesto, del rubio. Después de aceptar la propuesta, el castaño cambio el rumbo y fue directo al muelle, en cuestión de una hora.

-Esperen acá- les ordenó el rubio saliendo del carro. Se fijó en la ropa que tenía y agradeció que no tuviera el escudo del colegio, sino, cualquiera de los que estaban allí dentro podrían delatarlo.

-¿Nos quedamos acá?-pregunto el peli negro con el ceño fruncido.

-Esperaremos diez minutos, sino, saca el bate, creo que Ryu lo tiene atrás.-Le contó el otro, mirando con ojos desconfiados el lugar que se encontraba frente a ellos. Era un muelle, sí, pero también habían embarcaciones ya abandonadas y en el caso donde estaban, casuchas mal hechas donde a veces se encontraban cosas nada bonitas.

-Pero me lo quedo yo- aseguró el pelinegro antes de contestar la llamada de su intensa/preocupada novia. Luego de unos minutos ambos escucharon cosas rompiéndose y decidieron ir. Cuando entraron el panorama era algo, desolador. Todo estaba oscuro y había restos de botellas rotas y con sangre en ellas. Avanzaron corriendo, deteniéndose ante una puerta en la que un tipo grande tenía agarrado a Ryu del cuello.

-Quítale tus putas manos de encima- ordenó el castaño remangándose su camisa, en un acto inconsciente, mientras se acercaba al tipo. Yamasaki lo siguió observando la mesa y a las personas sentadas en ella. Había una mujer hermosa, de cabello rosado y ojos marrones que los miraron con una sonrisa en su rostro. También había dos hombres en traje que parecían similares y que se levantaron en cuanto ellos llegaron.

-No lo voy a repetir- avisó el castaño con una mirada fiera en sus ojos mientras avanzaba, pero un enojado y sobreprotector Yamasaki se le adelantó, golpeando con el bate, y rompiéndolo, al tipo que estaba ahorcando a su mejor amigo. El tipo lo soltó por el golpe y cayo con él, pero se repuso y se levantó. El peli negro había aprovechado y había arrastrado al rubio, que contaba con un golpe en el pómulo, del cuarto.

Mientras tanto, el castaño se enfrentaba a un enojado mastodonte que lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas. Agradeció en ese momento los entrenamientos arduos a los que se había tenido que enfrentar, porque además se les habían unido los dos tipos de traje. Yamasaki le estaba ayudando, pero al final y cansados de todo, los de traje sacaron un arma y detuvieron la pelea.

A punto de disparar, la melodiosa voz de la mujer los detuvo para mirarlos con interés. –Sí, Iván me había hablado de ustedes. Uno- llamó- dales el pedido. Y dos, deja de apuntarles y ve a contener a Trix.

Los subordinados obedecieron y ni aun así, los chicos pudieron respirar aliviados, había algo en esa mujer que no les gustaba.

-Era una prueba y tenía que hacerla, pero creo que al viejo chocho se le olvidó, porque no mandaría a su cliente favorito si estuviera consciente.

-¿Entonces nos va a dejar ir?-preguntó el peli negro sobándose la quijada que había recibido unos cuantos golpes.

-Sí, con una condición.

-Y un demonio- gritó el castaño acercándose a la joven que lo miraba de manera extraña. –Si usted no nos deja salir ahora mismo, le juro que soy capaz de destruir el numerito que se ha hecho aquí con solo decirlo, no me tiente a hacerlo, señorita Liu.-Le dijo autoritario, reconociendo en ella los gestos y el acento de la corte Fei.

-No me equivocaba, eres el jefe del clan Li- se dijo un poco pasmada- Bien, una sabe cuándo reconocer sus derrotas. Pero les aconsejó salir en más o menos cinco minutos, antes de que lleguen los policías, esa era mi condición.

-Espera ¿por qué?-Pero entonces ella solo accedió a sonreír y a irse.

Sin siquiera decir más, los jóvenes tomaron las bolsas que se les ofrecía y como podían llevaban al mal herido e inconsciente rubio al carro. Sin siquiera haber cerrado las puertas arrancaron en pocos segundos, yéndose lejos del lugar, por los lados donde confidencialmente, quedaba la casa del inglés.

-Dígale que soy Li, que me abra- repuso el castaño al llegar al portón, escuchando las sirenas detrás suyo. En el instante en que su apellido fue dicho los portones se abrieron. Adentro se quedaron en el carro cerca de cinco minutos respirando agitadamente y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Chicos- hablo una voz rasposa y quejumbrosa en los brazos de su sobreprotector amigo.

\- Y la puta que te parió Ryu, la re puta.-exclamó el castaño golpeando el volante con fuerza. Estaba asustado, malditamente asustado.-

-Jefe…

-¿Qué te hubieran hecho si no llegábamos ah?-Preguntó el siempre conciliador Yamasaki.

-Lo siento, no tenía idea de que algo así iba a pasar chicos…Por favor créanme- Pidió serio y con la mirada intensa entre ellos dos, después de un tiempo, en el que Yamasaki lo abrazaba como si se fuera a asfixiar, el castaño relajó su porte y salió del carro.

-Sal del carro gilipollas, vamos a pedirle a Hiraguizawa comida y agua, estoy hambriento.

Eso era un –Está bien, cabrón.-De parte del castaño, quien se dirigía con paso confiado a las instalaciones, que eran una mezcla del estilo británico antiguo y el japonés moderno. El inglés era parte de su familia, así que si se habían reunido aquí en el poco tiempo que llevaba el tipo.

Cuando avanzaron se lo encontraron parado en la cocina mirándolos con curiosidad.

-No te voy a decir porque estoy aquí-repuso grosero parándose frente a él, notando con fastidio, que eran de la misma altura.-Pero por favor, danos comida y quizá un baño, no puedo llegar así a casa.

-Bien-repuso el con su acento marcado pero sin ningún matiz curioso o enigmático. Eso hizo que por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse, le cayera un poco bien.-Puedes decir que estabas en mi casa ayudándome a organizar la fiesta.

-El otro solo asintió y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Cuando se sentó sintió como un ser que en ese momento quería golpear, se le acercaba y se le acurrucaba.

-Deja de ser tan gay, ya te perdone está bien.-Le dijo ya sin enojo, y miró como de repente se alejaba de él, como si tuviera lepra, y caía encima de Yamasaki.

-Tú eres como un ogro, prefiero al dulce y tierno futuro tío de mis hijos- repuso con un puchero en su apuesto rostro.

El castaño iba a replicar, cuando un delicioso olor se filtró por su nariz haciendo que se levantará enseguida. Los otros también hicieron lo mismo y fueron casi corriendo al comedor donde Eriol y un sirviente, acababan de servir una gran cantidad de platos muy apetitosos.

-UAO ¡Inglesito tu si eres brutal!- aullaba el rubio dándole palmadas al recién nombrado.-Si no fuera porque Shao te odia, seríamos totalmente amigos.

-Como no me dejo llevar por estupideces, tu sabes que si eres mi amigo ¿cierto?-preguntó el peli negro, volviendo a su habitual estado: de mentiroso-buen chico-padre sobreprotector de sus amigos.

-Lo sé- dijo él tranquilo mientras daba unas órdenes al sirviente y se sentaba a comer con ellos, lo cual extraño al castaño.

-Está muy tarde para que apenas comas- dijo este dando por hecho su afirmación.

-Jefe, uno no echa al que le invita-recriminó el otro no entendiendo bien.

-Tuve que pedir algunas cosas en la embajada y además acompañar a Tomoyo a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta, por eso no había almorzado.

-Ya veo-repuso ahora sin interés, y con un interés por completo para la comida frente a él. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y después se ducharon.

-Hiraguizawa-llamo el castaño antes de marcharse-¿Qué es lo que falta?

El peli azul, sin salir de su estado de sorpresa, solo atinó a decir- Las bebidas.

-Hecho y….

-No tienes porqué-repuso él interrumpiéndolo.

-Gracias, no eres tan mierda después de todo.

-Es que no lo soy- repuso él con una sonrisa, sin volver a su estado misterioso.

Nuevamente en el carro, vagando en silencio esta vez, dispusieron a ir donde el señor Iván a entregar el paquete y confrontarlo, eso sí, en silencio.

-¿Ya vieron a mi novia? ¿No es preciosa?- interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, la voz del entusiasta Ryu mientras les mostraba fotografías que había tomado a escondidas los últimos días.

-Naoko es muy linda, de una belleza un poco griega si me lo aceptan, porque es que se dice que las personas tímidas provienen de allá, ustedes sabían que…-Y ahí estaban sus amigos. Sin atenderse a pensar estupideces, se dejó ir por las conversaciones hasta que llegaron al lugar.

Ahí se acabó la dicha y todos bajaron tensionados. No había estudiantes en el lugar esta vez pero el ambiente se sentía igual. Cuando entraron, encontraron al señor leyendo un libro y tomando un vaso de wiskhey y el castaño no pudo calmarse más.

-¿Qué fue esa puta mierda señor Iván? ¿Le divirtió que nos golpearan? ¿Fue un show preparado o qué?

El señor, descolocado y sorprendido por la reacción tan abrupta de un joven que siempre había sido muy respetuoso y serio. Se quedó asombrado pero aun así respondió- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué les pasó?

-Pasa, señor Iván- hablo esta vez Yamasaki cortándole el discurso al castaño- Que cuando fuimos a recoger la mercancía, un tipo grandote atacó a Ryu y unos tipos casi nos matan a balazos, solo por hacerle un favor a usted.

-Pero…¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

-Tienes que creernos viejo, porque ese tipo casi me estrangula y esos tipos casi los balean si no es porque esa tipa, divina eso si, los paró.

-Inclusive dijo que era una prueba que siempre le hacían a los clientes que…

-Muchachos no quiero decir que no les creo, porque son ustedes mis favoritos, pero…la señora rosa no es una mujer, es un hombre. En ese momento su celular sonó y le informó lo que había sucedido.

-Muchachos lo siento, me acabaron de llamar para decir que le habían plantado una emboscada y que para no decepcionarnos, habían mandado a alguien que había empezado en el negocio hace poco.

En la mente del castaño sonó aquello como una amenaza de los clanes, así que estaban empezando.

-Usted es mi viejo favorito, ¿por qué entonces nos mandó?

-Los mande porque confío en ustedes y sé que cumplirían y vendrían para acá sin robarme nada. Confío en ustedes muchachos y de verdad lo siento, no quise…

-Muy bien, entonces entenderá porque pediremos algo esta vez- Habló esta vez el castaño sin dejar que le viejo asumiera toda la culpa- Necesitamos licor para una fiesta que van a hacer y solo pagaremos la mitad.

-Podría dárselos gra…

-No, no lo tendremos gratis. Usted no tenía la culpa del todo.-Dijo decidido y unos momentos después, el viejo chocho, como le decía Ryu, estaba llamando por teléfono para pedir unas cuantas cosas.

-Ah, y nada de drogas, ni sus derivados, son muchachos limpios.

-Bien…Muchachos se ven muy mal- Fue lo último que dijo antes de concentrarse en las llamadas y que ellos escucharan antes de irse. Cada uno fue a su casa y en realidad tenían poco tiempo para alistarse, eran más o menos las ocho de la noche.

Pero siendo quien era y siendo hijo de quién era, nuestro castaño no pudo irse de su casa de una manera sencilla.

-Me comentaron que tuviste un inconveniente esta tarde.-comentó su padre como si nada, entrando a su cuarto.

-Iba a decírtelo mañana, para que hoy no me retuvieras haciendo preguntas que pueden ser contestadas después.

-Xiao Lang- repuso su padre con enojo. Su hijo podía ser a veces muy esquivo.

-Fue una Liu, pero no quiso hacerme más daño. Parecía que solo era una prueba.-Dijo sencillo mientras se ponía su camisa. Era una negra de polo que le quedaba muy bien y combinaba en este momento con su palidez.

-Dices entonces que están empezando a molestarte los de la corte…Sería una lástima tener que pasar una revisión casual por todos los clanes.

-Padre…

-De hecho, me has dado la oportunidad perfecta para hacer ciertas cosas. Ellos lo entenderán y sabrán de una vez quien tiene el poder.

-Tú, viejo extraño-repuso en un momento de confianza increíble. Su padre, contrario a lo que podían pensar algunos, era de todo menos un padre frío o desinteresado. De hecho, era todo lo contrario, y muy sobre protector. Eso que se lo dijeran sus hermanas.

-No, tú. Desde ahora estas acciones también están marcadas por tu voz. Eres parte de esto, y no olvides saludar a la linda Sakura-dijo ahora si alejándose del cuarto para dar vuelta y decirle, esta vez con una gota en la cabeza- Creo que tu madre fue a hablar con ella esta tarde.

Y solo basto una mirada para saber de que sería – Y LA RE PUTA QUE LO HABÍA PARIDO- se dijo sin querer referirse a su honorable madre.

Recibió mensajes, unos muy gays, de sus amigos y decidió sacar su propio auto. Contrario a lo que pensaran, este era común, de hecho, era muy simple y él mismo lo había arreglado.

Pero era su orgullo.

Sin importarle si le contestaba o no, llamo a la castaña.-¿Shaoran?

-Sí… ¿Estás ya en la casa de Hiraguizawa?

-Ehh…no…Verás tuvimos que despedir a Yue y a Yukito, y por eso apenas estoy llegando a la casa…

-Entonces te recojo en diez-le dijo y ella aceptó. De repente se dio cuenta de que habían quedado como lo hacían antes del estúpido distanciamiento que habían tenido y se alegró.

Que mierdas, se puso nervioso.

Llegó en el tiempo acordado y espero afuera. Vio como un par de ojos lo miraron desde la ventana y sonrió.

Era la señal para prender el carro e irse corriendo sin que su hermano los molestara. Pero él ya no era un niño, y si los amigos esos de Sakura eran tan amigos de Touya, pues entonces él ya sabría sus intenciones. Sin importarle, fue a tocar la puerta, y como siempre, la mirada enojada del hermano lo recibió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Salir contigo Kinomoto ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Maldito Gaki-exclamó cogiéndolo del cuello. En esas, los padres lo saludaron con cordialidad acostumbrados a los eternos shows de ambos.

-Oh, Shaoran, agradécele a tu mamá por el pastel, estuvo delicioso…

-Ehh, claro Nadeshiko…Ella ¿dijo algo extraño?

-Dijo muchas cosas interesantes-repuso el señor kinomoto risueño, y el cuello de repente le dolia mucho más.

-Shaoran-saludó la castaña bajando las escaleras con premura, sorprendida por como lo sujetaba Touya- ¡Herman bájalo!

-Vuelven a las diez y…

-No eres su papá Kinomoto, y vamos a una fiesta, a esa hora empieza la fiesta- repuso el castaño con malicia en su mirada y el cuello le dolió más. Lo apretaba con fuerza el tipo ese.

-Diviértanse mucho- dijo alegre la mamá de Sakura, mientras cogía de la mano a su hijo para que lo soltara. Sakura actúo rápido y también cogio de la mano al castaño, porque ella sabía lo mucho que se podían ensañar en la riña.

-Pensé que habías visto mi señal- le dijo ella en un puchero, mirándolo mal.

-Si la vi, pero quería venir por ti como una persona normal.- Le dijo sincero mientras sentía el tacto de la mano de Sakura junto a la suya.- Estás muy bien- y fue todo lo que le vino a la boca en lugar de decir los otros adjetivos que eran más acordes para ella.

Pero aun así ella se sonrojo y miro nuevamente su atuendo. Eran unos jeans algo pegados a sus piernas y una blusa verde con escote. No era muy revelador y además se sentía cómoda. Era la primera vez que ella se vestía y se alegraba de que Tomoyo la hubiera maquillado y peinado.

-También te ves bien-Le dijo sonrojada, pero al fijarse en su rostro una mueca de horror se formó en el suyo- Shaoran ¿Qué te pasó?- y sin aguantar toco el rostro de él con sumo cuidado, sobando las heridas que tenía.

-No me vas a creer, fue algo muy extraño-repuso algo nervioso por el tacto y por la devoción que veía en la mirada de Sakura.

-¿Duele mucho? Si quieres puedo ponerte ahora hielo y luego vamos a la fiesta...

-Estoy bien Sakura, mejor entra al carro antes de que tu hermano se enoje de verdad y salga por la ventana

-¿Ventana?- dijo mirándola dándose cuenta de los tres pares de ojos que los miraban desde allí. Con una gotica en su cabeza, se subió al carro. Shaoran se subió después y arrancó enseguida. El ambiente era algo incómodo, porque ya no sabían de qué hablar,

En esas Ryu llamó y por error, o por nerviosismo, puso el alta voz.

-Jefe, cabrón ¿Dónde estás? Esto esta muy aburrido por acá, el viejo chocho dijo que tenías que ir por el trago porque no pudo contactar para que lo llevaran…

-Viejo de mierda.. Voy para allá, pero dile que nada de juegos.

-Buenu, después de la golpiza que nos metieron hoy no creo que quiera jugar más…Ah oye ¿ya pensaste donde vas a llevar a Sakura? No ha llegado todavía ¿Ya la secuestraste? No te pongas tan mojigato llévala al motel del centro, ese es muy bueno, o llévala a mi casa, te doy las llaves y así le haces maldades a Sak…

Iba a morir. Que viniera el diablo y se lo llevara, le importaría menos. Que las cortes atacaran todos a la vez, eso iba a ser mejor que ver la cara de Sakura en este momento.

Pero decidió que iba a decir algo, tenía que decirlo porque si no…

-¿Por qué les dieron una golpiza?-preguntó tímida y hasta acá podía sentir el sonrojo de ella.

-Porque ese viejo nos mando a recoger unas cosas y pues, los tipos que tenían esas cosas nos dieron una paliza porque se les dio la gana.

-¿Y los demás están tan mal como tú?-Preguntó ahora interesada y con preocupación en su mirada.

-Ah…eh ellos, pues si, están igual, creo que Ryu está peor porque el fue primero por las cosas y después fuimos nosotros.

-¿Ustedes están en algo de… contrabando?-Preguntó con timidez y temor.

-¿Me crees capas de eso?-preguntó con intensidad en su mirada. Por alguna razón, quería saber qué pensaba ella de él.

-No, pero creo que de pronto se han metido en algunas cosas extrañas

-Todo es por culpa de los amigos de Ryu, pero también queríamos hacer algo diferente sabes? Ya todos nos vamos a ir y, queríamos hacer algo…extremo por última vez. Por eso hicimos lo del colegio y-

-Pero los profesores terminaron muy heridos y algunos eran buenos-repuso ella volteándose en su puesto para quedar frente a él. Darse cuenta de la proximidad de ella y también del fino aroma que los rodeaba lo hizo ponerse incómodo, porque conocía esa sensación de sobra, y además, había estado en abstinencia desde hace tiempo.

-Los que eran buenos con ustedes eran unos morbosos que siempre les veían las piernas y siempre intentaban hacerlas quedar para acercarse a ustedes… ¿Por qué crees que el de matemática se ofrecía tan amablemente? Ustedes las niñas son muy ingenuas.

Ella quedo muda por un momento recapitulando todo lo que le había dicho y comparándolo con sus recuerdos. Ahora entendía tantas cosas, pero entonces una idea llego -¿Y las profesoras no? Porque a la de geografía le encantaba estar contigo y la de idiomas siempre retenía a Eriol.

-Sí, pero bueno, es diferente porque…

-Porque te acostabas con ellas ¿no?-preguntó ella dolida, intentando disimularlo.

-Sakura por favor, solo fue una vez y con la de literatura, pero con la suplente, además fue hace años. No me recrimines por eso por favor- le dijo mirándola ahora que estaban a un semáforo de llegar donde el señor Iván. –Además, con ellas era diferente, yo sabía que querían de mí y podía manejar la situación. Ustedes no, o bueno, a excepción de Daidoji y eso es porque ella es condenadamente lista.

-¿Estás diciendo que no lo soy?- Si, había metido la pata pero no era lo que quería decir- No quise decir eso, esto, lo que quise decir es que… Pero justo entonces habían llegado y el señor Iván los esperaba fuera del lugar con unas cajas enormes y dos muchachos detrás. Salieron del carro a saludar y los muchachos se distrajeron al ver a la oji verde.

-Joven Li, que bueno que pudiera llegar. No pude llevarlos porque era muy lejos donde pedían y además no tenía el carro.

-Está bien Iván, le presento a Sakura-dijo y luego ambos intercambiaron saludos e inclusive saludó a los demás.

-Oh ¿es ella la novia de la que siempre habla Ryu? Es muy hermosa señorita, la felicito por la elección, el joven Li es un buen tipo, uno de los buenos.

-Yo..eh, gracias, lo sé- le dijo ella divertida y a la vez sonrojada. Iba escuchando muchas cosas que le hacían querer encerrar al castaño en alguna parte para que por fin le dijera.

Shaoran quedó sorprendido de que ella aceptará que era su novia y además los elogios, por eso, solo pudo asentir cuando el señor ordenaba a los demás a meter las pacas y demás cajas.

-Ya terminamos jefe- anunció uno de los tipos, mirando con sigilo a la joven frente a él.

-Bien, gracias, Iván, Ryu lo quiere mucho, no le vuelva a hacer la de hoy

-Claro que no muchacho-repuso el mayor despidiéndose de los muchachos que ya se habían montado al carro. En cuestión de minutos salieron del lugar y se enrumbaron a la casa del inglés. Pero el silencio lo estaba matando.

-Yo…nunca dije que fueras mi novia, eso lo decía Ryu…yo no quise molestarte ni nada.- ¿Y dónde quedaba el tipo que se lanzo sin mente a la mole y a los del traje en la tarde? Si, Sakura lo había dominado.

-Está bien yo…quiero preguntarte algo…-Preguntó curiosa volteándose a mirarlo nuevamente. Espero a que el asintiera y repuso- ¿Por qué Ryu hablo de secuestrarme?

Y el carro paro en ese mismo instante- lo siento, no quise asustarte

-Estoy bien, creo que el asustado es otro- dijo divertida, con la esperanza flotando en la nube de dudas en la que estaba su mente desde hace tiempo. Quizá Tomoyo había tenido razón, quizá ella había escuchado mal y…

Nuevamente la llamada del rubio los importunó y antes de que Shaoran pudiera reaccionar, éste ya había dicho mucho.

-Oye viejo ¿dónde coño estás? Creo que es mejor que vengas de una vez, Lila está preguntando mucho por ti y si Sakura la escucha puede sospechar además…Cabrón ¿Estás moteliando con Sakurita? Pensé que eras mejor que eso…

Lo iba a matar, por un demonio que lo iba a hacer.

Pero ya Sakura estaba pensando lo peor y su palidez la delataba. Solo quería salir de aquel auto. Pero por fortuna estaban cerca, porque el castaño había acelerado por la rabia de querer golpear a su mejor amigo.

En las puertas de la casa, Sakura quiso bajarse e irse caminando pero fue retenida por una mano fuerte.

-No, tú me vas a esperar porque vamos a solucionar esto.

-Shaoran yo me quiero ir de verdad…

-No, me la debes, por haberme ignorado todo este tiempo y haberme hecho sentir miserable.-Le dijo con fuerza cerrando entonces las puertas con seguro. La miro con furia y le dijo- Aquí está tu respuesta. Estás oficialmente secuestrada.

Y antes de decir más, cuando estaban abriendo los portones, el castaño ingresó y dejo el carro en el parqueadero frente a él y llamó a unos cuantos que ya lo estaban esperando. Entre esos su amigo, quien al ver a la castaña supo lo que había hecho.

-Maldito malnacido- le gritó y le encesto su puño antes de devolverse al carro y sacar a Sakura de este con fuerza, ante estupefacción de los que estaban ahí- Hiraguizawa-llamó- aquí están las llaves, saca todo- ordeno, pero al sacar a una enojada castaña, que ya estaba intentando pegarle, supo que no sabía donde ir.

-En la terraza, cuarto piso- gritó el peli negro adivinando sus pensamientos y coordinando luego la llevada de las bebidas.- No sé que hiciste Ryu, pero espera a que se calme, sé que van a estar bien. Shaoran no es alguien de rencor.

De repente, el más alegre de todos se puso sombrío y se internó a la fiesta sin decir más.

-¡Suéltame Shaoran! Te exijo que me sueltes- le gritaba ella mientras él la cargaba como un saco de papas. Explicación: Sakura era muy buena dando golpes. Subieron por las escaleras, y al llegar al cuarto piso, Sakura se quedó muda y quieta cuando la persona de la que quería huir, la había dejado en el suelo.

-Es bellísimo- declaró sonriendo ante la hermosa terraza, llena de flores y otros tipos de plantas, y también, algunas lámparas que iluminaban el ambiente. Acercándose a la barandilla al fondo de la terraza, Sakura pudo observar las estrellas.

Se olvidó de lo que había pasado y se dedicó a sentir, a sentir el último día y al chico que quería.

-Lo siento, creo que sobre actué allá abajo- repuso bajito, intentando escapar de la explicación. De pronto sintió como un cuerpo más grande la abrazaba con fuerza e intensidad y su mente quedo en blanco.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho Sakura y tengo miedo de que no quieras escucharme. Por eso te traje hasta acá.

-Me secuestraste-susurró ella con una sonrisa, ante la desesperación que mostraba el hombre detrás de ella.

-Llevaba planeando esto desde hace tiempo y el imbécil de Ryu me estaba ayudando, también Yamasaki, pero solo Ryu entendía cómo me sentía y por eso..

-Te aconsejaba- dijo de pronto, entendiendo las palabras del rubio en el teléfono- Pero lo golpeaste ¿Lo odias?

-Es mi mejor amigo, claro que no. Simplemente tenía que desquitarme.

-Pero debe sentirse terrible…

-Que lo sienta, casi hace que te fueras- le dijo en susurros, incapaz de hablar fuerte. Prefería estar con ella, allí, juntos y solos, desnudando por fin todo lo que estaba en su mente.- No entiendo porque te has alejado de mi, no entiendo porque me evitabas y no me hablabas. Por favor, si he hecho algo malo dímelo, soy capaz de cambiar todo…por favor

Y fue aquel ruego tan lastimero, tan distinto al Shaoran que ella conocía, que la hizo recordar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Quiso separarse para mirarlo de frente pero él no lo dejaba- Shaoran…

Él dejo que se volteara y ella lo tomo de las manos para guiarlo a una butaca que estaba cerca de allí. Quitaron algunos implementos de limpieza y se sentaron. Entonces ella siguió tomando su mano y le contesto con tristeza.

-Hace unas semanas te escuche hablando con los chicos y…

-¿Estabas escuchando nuestro plan?

-No pude evitarlo, iba a decirles que habíamos aceptado ir a la cochera de Iván, pero entonces escuche a Ryu decir algo de que querías hacer algo con Lila-chan, que querías llevártela de ahí y que yo no podía poner resistencia porque…Lo siento Shaoran, pero es que también Lila nos había contado la otra vez en el baño que tu y ella….que tú y ella…

-Sakura- interrumpió él.

-Y no quería creerlo ¿sabes? Pero entonces Ryu dijo aquello, y ella se pavoneaba diciendo eso, entonces…yo... no quería sentirme triste por verlos juntos y…

-¿Por eso te alejaste?-preguntó incrédulo y horrorizado ante la explicación. Ahora podía entender tantas cosas.

-No solo por eso, ella no era la única y yo pensaba que nunca me ibas a ver como una mujer, que siempre iba a ser tu mejor amiga entonces…no supe como controlarlo…Pero después era más difícil porque tú dejabas de insistir y además mantenías con tus amigos todo el tiempo entonces, no quería molestar.

Se quedaron en silencio entonces, y el peso en el corazón de Sakura se diluía poco a poco porque por fin había podido decir lo que le había hecho tanto mal. Se quedaron en silencio y luego la carcajada cínica de Shaoran la sorprendió. Ella no pudo evitar contagiarse y terminaron ambos riendo.

-Es tan irónico que el plan que estaba armando para confesarme resultara en el que nos hiciera separar por tanto tiempo.-Dijo él después de un tiempo. Luego la acerco a él y toco su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos sus mejillas.- Estaba ardiendo por dentro maquinando ideas de porque querías alejarte de mí, pensé que te gustaba el inglés o que simplemente estabas cansada de mí…

-Pero a Eriol le gusta Tomoyo- repuso ella divertida ante la cara de incredulidad del próximo jefe del clan Li.

-Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojabas siempre cuando él te hablaba?

-Porque Eriol siempre me molestaba contigo y pues…Shaoran, él, las chicas y Tomoyo son los únicos que saben que tú a mí me gustas, y Eriol se aprovechaba de eso para molestarme-exclamó con un puchero en su adorable rostro.

Sabiendo que faltaban más explicaciones, el castaño e apresuro a acercarse a una sorprendida Sakura, y a besar sus labios con lentitud, suavidad y dulzura. Pero solo se quedó allí, no los profundizo. Cuando sintió que Sakura cerraba los ojos, reunió coraje y movió sus labios para que ella tuviera confianza. Pero el estar así con ella, de esa manera, también hizo que su lado más feroz despertara y se sujetara con más fuerza al rostro de la castaña para profundizar el beso. Cuando pudo hacerlo, y pudo conocer la humedad de los labios de la castaña, se detuvo y se alejo un poco, agradeciéndole a su auto control el poder ver el rostro de la bella Sakura sonrojado. Admiró sus facciones finas y femeninas, su nariz pequeña y sus labios sensuales, ahora rojos e hinchados levemente.- Escucha, si seguimos así Sakura entonces voy a considerar la oferta de Ryu.

-¿Cu..cual?

-La de llevarte a un motel-Declaró sonriendo y ella abrió los ojos enseguida mirándolo con reproche. Una carcajada limpia salió de los labios del chico de ojos chocolate y la contagio.

Pero poco a poco fueron serenándose y el castaño tuvo que decir:- Si me acosté con Lila, y lo hice con otras Sakura…Pero fue hace un tiempo y además, no estaba contigo, es parte de mi pasado y no creo que debas juzgarlo, sino yo juzgaría tu enamoramiento por ese tal Yukito.

-Shaoran-bramó ella un poco seria. Él tenía razón, eso era algo que él había hecho y el que lo hiciera no significaba nada malo para ellos ahora.-No lo dije por querer criticarte, pero pensé que en realidad la querías.

-Te entiendo, pero veces hay mujeres que aceptan acostarse con los hombres sin tener algún tipo de relación, y así lo hice, por favor Sakura, si con solo ese beso ya quiero llevarte a la cama-exclamó divertido ante lo último- Pero poniéndonos serios, debo decir que me has gustado desde hace mucho y por eso era difícil decirlo.

-Y ¿por qué no lo decías? Pudimos haber sido novios hace tanto- Dijo ella encaprichada. Empujándolo con su hombro. Las cosas se habían calmado un poco entre ambos.

-Porque…Es complicado con el tipo de familia que tengo-dijo reservado. Pero ella asintió.

-Ser del clan Li debe suponer muchas responsabilidades-dijo ella con sencillez mirando al cielo, aun asombrada de que estuvieran hablando después de tanto tiempo.

-Claro, sobre todo porque…

-Asumirás la jefatura- terminó ella viendo como él mostraba su sorpresa en su boca abierta.- No soy una tonta, sé quién eres desde siempre y de hecho…tu mamá vino a decirlo esta tarde.

-La que la parió- dijo enojado soportando unas ganas inmensas de ir donde el hijo menor de su hermana futtie y mandarlo a orinar todas las sedas finas de su mamá, se había pasado.- ¿Que…jum- tosió- te dijo?

-No mucho porque dijo que tu luego te ibas a poner furioso, solo me dijo lo que ya sabía- le dijo confiada- Mi papá es arqueólogo Shaoran, y yo quiero estudiar Antropología, si juntas esas dos y mi curiosidad por las dinastías tendremos entonces que he investigado todo lo de tu clan.

-Pe…pero tu- tartamudeo pasmado de saber aquello. De la sorpresa se levantó de inmediato y empezó a caminar por los lados. Sabía que Sakura era demasiado inteligente y que además, le gustaba mucho leer los libros de su papá, así que ato cabos.- Entonces…tu sabes que…

-¿Que por fin tu padre va a romper la tradición de obligarte a casar a los jóvenes a los dieciocho y de además conseguirles novia? Sí, lo sé pero cuando lo supe solo me sentí peor, pensé que lo hacías por Lila-chan…

-Y la que la pario a esa también- repuso sin saber que decir más que acercarse a ella, agachándose, para besarla esta vez sin contenerse.

Luego de separarse de ella, beso con adoración sus dos mejillas y la abrazó con fuerza.-Me vas a volver loco…-Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta antes de levantarla y tomarla de la mano.- Aclarado todo, Sakura Kinomoto ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Solo si prometes mirarme a mí y solo a mí.-Accedió ella caminando junto a él a la baranda nuevamente.

-Si sigues poniéndote esas faldas te juro que lo haré-accedió él y ella le golpeó el brazo- Auch…

-Dijiste que no te gustaban…

-Si te las pones solo para mí, sin mostrárselas a nadie, entonces sí.

-Eres un pervertido- gritó ella roja como una grana, siendo rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que la levantaban con simpleza.

Por fin el peso de encima que había caído encima de ellos unas semanas atrás se había levantado. Y momentos después de quedarse abrazados, ahora con Sakura tocando el suelo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una fiesta y decidieron bajar.

Al final lo que les había dado el señor Iván era un poco de todo, e inclusive, cuando bajaron y fueron recibidos por todos con emoción. Pero para ellos era una unión de capitanes, de chicos populares, y no de mejores amigos que a través del tiempo y de malentendidos por fin habían terminado juntos. Sus verdaderos amigos los recibieron con demasiada emoción y cariño. Cada uno los felicitó a su manera y entre ellos, la fiesta continuo completamente divertida.

-Eriol organizó muy bien todo, todos cabemos aquí y además hay burbujas y la comida está riquísima.

Por primera vez, el peli negro no dejo que lo adularan para decir a cambio que Shaoran lo había ayudado al igual que Tomoyo.- De hecho, quisiera contarles que Tomoyo acepto ser mi novia por fin.

-Por fin!-declaró la novia de Ryu aplaudiendo alegre al igual que los demás. Pero el castaño no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

\- Es que Tomoyo es una chica muy difícil- susurró su novia, explicándole al castaño.- Eriol estuvo conquistándola desde hace años, y por eso vino hasta acá para estar con ella, por eso pidió el traslado.

-¿Es enserio?

-¿Ahora sabes porque es imposible que Eriol hubiera estado coqueteándome?

\- Jum- asintió él dándole la mano al inglés, aceptándolo por fin- Así que por eso ibas a ver a las porristas, por Tomoyo, no por Sakura.

-Pero era divertido verte enojado.

-Eres una mierda Hiraguizawa-sentenció serio, haciendo que algunos se incomodaran por aquella conversación- Pero me caes bien.

-Tu igual, por cierto, Ryu ha estado muy mal desde que llegaron, creo que deberías hablar con él…Pero no te preocupes, yo te cuido a la hermosa Sakura.

Y con una mirada de advertencia, el castaño dejo a su novia y fue donde estaban sirviendo los tragos. Tenía una intuición de done estaría, allí lo encontró con Yamasaki consolándolo.

-Deme una margarita para la señorita de aquí al lado- Dijo con diversión señalando a su amigo, quien levanto la vista y la fijo en él- ¿Por qué estás tan gay? A todas estas, sabes que no me molesta si eres gay, de hecho los respeto...-Dijo divirtiéndose y a la vez diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿No que me odiabas?-

-¿Quieres un abrazo o qué?-

-Um- rumió él y el enojo se le fue al ver tan contento a su amigo-Sé que a veces se me va la lengua, lo siento, de verdad.

-Está bien, supongo que fue un empujón, ya sabes, para decirle por fin todo.

-Así que ¿ya son novios?-Preguntó el peli negro-Ya era hora.

-Si-repuso el castaño, abrazando a su amigo. Lo cierto era que cada uno de sus amigos era diferente, pero Ryu y Yamasaki lo eran todo. Habían demostrado estar ahí siempre y les agradecía por eso. Solo esperaba que las cosas terminaran bien para todos.

-¿Quieres soltarme? Voy donde mi dulce novia a darle muchos apapachos- repuso alegre. Pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció y les dijo que volvía luego.

-Ese tipo es muy extraño ¿Por qué es que somos sus amigos?

-Porque si no estaría muy solo-repuso el castaño sonriendo al ver bailar a su novia con sus amigas. Se sentía muy bien decirle novia. Ambos muchachos llegaron a divertirse con sus amigos y novias, hasta que notaron que el piso estaba muy resbaladizo y que habían muchas burbujas en el ambiente.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y vieron que fuera de la casa había una piscina inmensa, y sin más, sin escuchar siquiera lo que gritaba Ryu por el micrófono, ambos cogieron a sus novias y fueron corriendo a tirarse a la piscina.

-Sha…Shaoran-tartamudeo la oji verde abrazándose a si misma por el frio- Están locos- gritó en medio de la algarabía, porque sí, Ryu los había obligado a tirarse a la piscina si no querían morir ahogados de burbujas en la casa.-¡Es la casa de Eriol!

-Y mira como la pasa de bien- le señaló al inglés, que estaba besando con emoción a su novia. Aquello la sonrojo y se preguntó si él quería besarla de la misma manera que Eriol besaba a su amiga.

Pero el no le contestó con palabras, luego de darle un tierno beso en los labios, que se demoró más de lo esperado, la abrazó con fuerza y algo de celos.- Sakura, si te beso ahora no voy a poder detenerme y estando como estás, menos.-Le explicó, llevándola abrazada hacia el centro de la piscina, donde podían ver a una muy sonrojada Chiharu, por quien sabe que cosas que le estaba diciendo su novio, a unos ocupados Eriol y Tomoyo y a una Naoko divertida y sonrojada, que recibía de vez en cuando, besos de su lindo novio.

Con Sakura en su vida y con amigos como ellos, estaba seguro de que sus días iban a ser menos mierda.

Un brindis por eso- Eh Ryu, deja de manosear a Naoko y ve a traer trago, quiero emborrachar a Sakura

-¡Shaoran!

* * *

**Fin.**

**Tan Tan Tan **

Como ya les dije, les agradezco por haberme leído y por todo...Y pues, este es el fin, quiero publicar más cosas de esta pareja y de otras así que sé que nos seguiremos leyendo. Les deseo un buen día, buena tarde o noche y que sus días **No sean tan de mierda. **

**¿Recuerdan que así iniciamos?**

**En fin, saludos, besos y muy buenos deseos...Espero que me cuenten qué les pareció esta locura...**

**-Namba64. **


End file.
